


Time to Grow

by blurryyou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Chess, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you'll find chess dates which aren't dates (or maybe Charles is wrong about that). Based on First Class, this turns (slightly) AU during the beach scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time to Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215736) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> 授权：  
> Hey there!  
> Thanks so much! And really, that sounds kind of very cool - I don't know Chinese at all, but I'm sure it would look very pretty. *g*  
> So yes, please, go ahead! That sounds fun (for me, though maybe it's work rather than fun for you...), and yes, please let me know.  
> Looking forward to it!  
> -Zarah

**I.**

海滩上的光线太刺眼，照得Charles头疼，胸口疼，全身都疼。Erik站着的地方是一片空白，那个头盔就像是明亮的蓝天上的一个缺口，他分明地感应到，却毫无抵抗之力。

 _‘你不明白。’_

Raven的思想狠狠地扯开Charles的注意力，像是一声尖叫，无声却刺痛了他。他哆嗦了一下，这个小动作却让他的脊柱剧烈地疼痛起来，疼得他视线模糊，Raven俯下身，他却看不清她的脸，只有一团模糊的蓝色阴影。

 _‘你不明白，’_ 她重复了一遍，控诉他，而他的确如此，他很清楚自己让她失望了，让她在许许多多方面都失望了，所以她要跟着Erik一起走，他们两个要一起离开，一起去追求他们认为更伟大的、更有希望的、更安全的目标。 _离开他。_ Charles明白。他给不了他们需要的，他正在为此付出代价。他们就要走了。

他不明白，为什么Raven要选择现在和他做这种无声的交流。

 _‘你讨厌我探查你的思想。’他越来越难以集中注意力，后背上的伤处一跳一跳地发痛，蚕食他的意识。他感觉身体越来越沉重，头脑越来越难以组织语言。‘我明白。我很抱歉。’_

 _‘不。’_ 她说，摇头的动作晃动得他一阵头晕，Erik就在旁边，Charles还能感觉到那片他无法感知的空白，那个头盔的存在让他从喉咙深处泛起苦涩的味道，不过也许那只是胆汁的缘故。 _‘如果你真的明白，那你就不会失去每一个爱你的人了。你只是——以后都跟我没关系了，随便你。’_ Raven嘴边似乎有什么东西在颤抖，他努力想要迎上她的目光，但是那双黄色的眼睛，看起来太陌生。他轻易就要打破自己的承诺，另一个承诺，把自己的思想探进去。

瞬间的感知汹涌汇入，他从自己的脸上感觉到了一丝不属于自己的温暖，Raven儿时的破碎回忆如同铅块一般沉沉坠入胃里，虚无缥缈的却挥之不去的饥饿与孤独感，然而，压倒一切的是离开的决心，是远离他的渴望，因为如果她留下来，那么她永远不是自己，永远不是正常的，永远处于危险之中。Raven，赤裸着躺在Erik床上。

一缕失望缠上Charles的咽喉。

他从她的思想里挣脱出来，发现她低头看着自己，表情一片空白，哪怕看进她眼里，他也读不懂她的情绪。莫名地，他的心口疼了起来。“Raven……”他嗓子紧得说不出话，而只是想要说出声的这点努力，就已经让他的眼前开始跳动起大片的黑影。

她站起来，然后他就再也够不着她了。Charles模模糊糊地感觉到Moria抬起他的头，说了些什么，但是后背流出的温热的血浸湿了他的制服，他越来越抓不住自己最后的意识。他不由自主地看向Erik，头盔的金属表面反射强烈的阳光，晃得他什么都看不见。但他只是眨眼适应，只想再说一句话，只想在他们目光相遇的时候，传递给Erik最后一句话。 _‘求你。’_

他知道Erik不会听见。正如Charles不知道自己究竟请求的是什么。

很快，Erik就不见了。Raven也走了。其他人都走了，那些Shaw的变种人，Charles并不在意他们，但是，Raven， _Erik_ ，那两个他以为会……

他以为他们会留下来，但是他们走了。他们怎么可能留下来。

“Charles，”Moira说，声音里含着一丝恐惧。现在已经没有什么可以失去的了，她还在害怕什么？他的眼睑太沉重，他必须努力才能睁开眼。

Shaw的手下，现在是Erik的手下了，那个像是恶魔一样的变种人凭空出现，仿佛刮起一阵狂风。一瞬间，世界静止了。

然后那个红皮肤的人——Azazel——把Charles一把抓起来，世界倾斜着向后迅速退开。

\--

 **II.**

第一次他醒来的时候，他甚至没有力气睁开眼。身边人的思想在他脑袋里轰轰作响，但这种感觉尚模糊，疲惫让他无法感知到任何具体的思想。他听到有人在低声说话，不是他认识的人的声音，他也只能听到只言片语，“万幸”、“他能重新行走的可能性很大。”附近有一台机器，规律地哔哔作响。

睡眠的铁拳再次牢牢抓住了他。

\--

第二次他醒来的时候，他清醒了一段时间，足够让他留意到身边潜藏在浓郁的消毒水的气味下，模糊的却熟悉的须后水的味道。他的意识边缘汇聚起他需要担心的事情，海滩上发生的变故，他肩负的责任。但未等他抓住这些碎片，清醒的意识就如同从指间滑落一般溜走。

\--

当他终于睁开眼睛的时候，麻醉药的效力依然让他思想一片朦胧。他一个人躺在一间空空荡荡的房间里，除了一张床、一个床头柜、靠墙放的两把椅子之外，什么都没有，一切对舒适的追求都让步于病房本身的功能。从窗户望出去，可以看见一片阴沉沉的天空。所有的东西都闻起来像是医院，再没有其他味道，他不知道自己有什么好期待的。

Azazel一定是遵从Erik的命令，把他移走的。

 _Erik，Raven。_

Charles强迫自己不要再想他们。可是，孩子们呢，还有Moira——他们是不是没有被送过来？他们是不是还在海滩上，美国和苏联的舰队可能会发动第二波袭击，他们是不是毫无防备地面临这样潜在的危险？Charles来这里已经多久了？

他努力想要坐起来，但是缠在胳膊上和腿上的导管拦住了他，而且身体也沉重得不听大脑的指挥。只不过想要换个姿势，大腿上的肌肉就颤抖起来。马上，一个护士急匆匆地进来。她皱着眉头，脑袋里掠过一大串担心的话，但是他太疲倦了，分辨不出细节。

她答应帮他联系家庭律师，他才同意乖乖躺在床上。那位律师已经替Charles工作了快十年了；在Charles的母亲死后，为Charles继承遗产立下汗马功劳。只要有足够的激励，世界上没有Gordon Randsted办不到事情。

安排一架飞机飞往偏僻的海滩，应该算不上什么挑战。

\--

 **III.**

医生们告诉Charles，他应该为自己感到庆幸。他们相信，如果手术再延后哪怕三十分钟，他下半生就都只能困在轮椅上度过了。如果Erik没有派Azazel的话——但是他 _这么做了_ 。

因此，Charles还可以自己走过通往庄园、通往 _学校_ 的车道。曾经，他可以跑得比大部分孩子们都快，甚至比Erik还要快；现在，熬过了痛苦的几个星期的物理疗法，他依然需要拄着手杖，这根棍子至少还要再陪伴他一个多月。他询问医生，他需要多久才能完全恢复的时候，他读了医生的怀疑。他们最终也没有给他一个明确的答案。

三分之二的医生认为，他永远不可能完全康复。

他在楼梯脚下停下来，思想放开，探查整座古老的庄园。留下来的三个孩子——他们还太年轻，太小，远不该经历他们已经经历的那些事——都在厨房里，他知道他们一直都黏在一起，害怕外面的世界，也害怕Erik的新手下——这种恐惧还被Shaw的冷焰[译注1]加强了，如果流言可信的话。

他在花园里找到Moira，她正带着无比的热情翻阅他的论文。没有迹象显示她可能会背叛他们，但她是个人类，而此刻，保护学校是Charles最重视的事情。他对Erik对学校的了解无能为力，但他可以抹去Moira记忆里所有有价值的信息，确保CIA没办法从她嘴里撬出一个字。

又一个人，又一个 _朋友_ ，要离开他的生活。 _如果你真的明白，那你就不会失去每一个爱你的人了。_

Charles叹了口气，挥开那段回忆。手杖光滑而冰冷地抵着他的手心，楼梯看起来比他记忆中更陡了。

\--

1962年过去，1963年到来，依然没有Erik的踪迹。在Charles寻找更多学生的过程中，他不止一次地听到过Raven熟悉的声音——在底特律，然后在华盛顿，接着是温哥华——但是他从没有勇气联系她。

苏联伊尔-28轰炸机[译注2]返回俄罗斯的时候，大雪缓缓覆盖了庄园，而学校也招收了六名新学生。看着他们安顿下来，终于找到属于自己的地方——很多时候可能会是他们平生第一次——感觉非常棒。然而更让Charles惊奇的，是看着Hank，Banshee和Havok渐渐成长，从他肩上分担走更多的责任。

每一天，Charles都会走过起居室里的棋盘，未下完的棋局上，棋子上慢慢地落了厚厚的一层灰尘。他却没法移走它。Raven和Erik的房间都原封未动，就好像房间的主人随时可能回来似的。

深冬的时候，Charles终于能够绕着大宅完整地跑完一圈不用中途停下来喘气了。Hank——Charles永远不会叫他Beast，永远都不会——全程一直都陪在他身边，为了他放缓自己的速度。当Charles终于跨过起跑点的时候，他忘记了尴尬。Hank当真像是野兽一般露齿大笑起来，他就像是第一次Hank轻松跑赢Charles时，Charles为他感到高兴那般真诚地为Charles的恢复而高兴。

可能只是冬日阴沉的光线的缘故，但Hank的蓝皮肤看起来正在褪色。

情况不算糟糕。他们有九名学生，一位管家和一位厨师，都发誓保密，这已经给大宅带来足够的人气。没有理由感觉房间空空荡荡。

\--

 **IV.**

1963年1月28日，第一位非裔美国学生进入南卡罗莱纳州的一所大学[译注3]，世界在改变，在进步，旧的偏见随着时间和教育的发展逐渐失去威势。Charles把纽约时报上的报道反复读了两遍。

一个小时之后，他利用两节课之间的休息时间启动了Hank为他在地下室重建的Cerebro。这次Charles是刻意在寻找Raven，所以他没有花费几分钟就找到了她，她的声音听起来异常熟悉，熟悉得心痛，几乎瞬间淹没他。他努力平息下自己的感情，转而尽力寻找离她不远处的那一小片死一般的空白。

就在那天晚上，他和Gordon在大使馆见了面。Charles告诉他旧金山的一个地址，清晰地交代他要做什么，然后交给他一个包裹。里面是一副棋盘，还有那篇纽约时报的报道。在把棋子打包之前，Charles在报纸的空白处记录下了所有棋子的位置。他最后在文章下方一丁点儿的一块地方上写下， _‘该你走了。’_ 他没有写名字，没有写回信地址。Erik知道能在哪儿找到他。

Charles在自己卧室里摆起同样的一盘棋。

\--

十天之后，挑起美方这边的海边对峙的那位船长失踪，毫无蛛丝马迹。Charles床头柜上的那盘棋一直没有人动。

\--

Erik的回复送来的时候，Charles不在家。纽约医学院邀请他去就破解人类基因密码近来的突破进展做一系列的客座讲座。考虑到他在学校里的责任，他本打算拒绝，但就连Banshee都不会相信这不是一个懦弱的借口。他只是想呆在大宅安全的内部，抗拒外面的世界。

所以Charles接受了。

晚餐时间过去很久之后，学生的熄灯时间都已经过了，他才回来，大部分窗户都是暗的，在冬天的夜晚只能看见一个黑洞洞的矩形。门廊依然亮着灯，明亮而温暖地等待他回来，起居室里的壁炉也在噼啪作响地燃烧。Charles外套也没脱就瘫坐在扶手椅里，身子靠在椅背上，合上眼睛，疲惫像沉重的毯子一般压在身上。

他再张开眼睛的时候，看见一封没有启封的信。信就放在以前放棋盘的桌子中央，正面向下，信封上没有回邮地址[译注4]。Charles慢慢伸手拿过来。

信出乎意料地重，他把信封侧到一边的时候，里面有什么东西从一角滚到另一角。他轻轻摇了摇，信封里没有传出纸张的沙沙声，只有一片又扁又圆的金属。

Charles把信打开，一枚硬币般的金属滚进掌心。金属的表面光滑平整，在火光下暗暗地反射着光线，只有一处工整地刻着， _‘马至B3。’_ 他把硬币翻过来看，背面是光滑一片，任何最初的痕迹都被抹去了。

这一小片圆形的金属，大小刚好，重量刚好，刚好可以切进一个人的前额里，杀死他。这一小片金属抵在Charles冰冷的手心里，反而是金属感觉温暖，如血一般的温暖。

Charles握紧那个硬币，然后终于把外套脱掉，挂在扶手上。他盯着火焰，每次眨眼的时候，火焰都在眼睑后跳动。他知道Havok也来到起居室里，但他一直没有转身。Havok走进来，看了Charles一眼，然后一甩手点燃了壁炉架上的一根蜡烛。上帝，他进步得可真明显。他们所有人都是，Havok和Banshee，但谁都比不上Hank，因为没有继续在自己身上做实验，他身上的毛已经变少，蓝色也开始褪去，他变得越来越像原来的自己。

“真炫。”Charles努力坐直一点，放松脸上绷紧的线条。

“谢谢，教授。”Havok简单笑了笑，金发在火光照耀下发出金子般的光芒。他又往房间里走了几步，犹豫了一下，然后坐在以前Erik常坐的那把扶手椅里。根据某些不成文的共识，即便房间里其他的椅子都有人坐了，也不会有人坐在这里。“怎么样？”

Charles呆了一会儿才想起来今天的讲座。硬币的边缘硌进手心的肉里，他轻易地就笑出来。“呃，如果我大言不惭地说， _我_ 本人表现相当精彩。”

“的确，” _‘在好转，’_ Havok想道，但是他说的却是，“感觉好多了？”

现在，Erik刻下的棋路一定已经印刻在了Charles的皮肤上，他紧紧地握着那枚硬币，握得指节发白。短暂的停顿之后，他才回答，这短短的延迟已经足以让Havok开始担忧起来。但他还太年轻了，Hank和Banshee也是，不应该由他们来操心学校的事情和Charles的健康。

“我好多了，”Charles告诉他说。然而让他惊讶的是，这几乎是真心话。

\--

其实他没有说谎，讲座很顺利。起初Charles还要克制住自己对面向两百个而不是六个学生讲课的本能的不适应，但用旧了的木头桌椅，和满是灰尘的纸张的味道传来，桌椅碰撞的轻响，还有头顶上放映机低沉的嗡嗡声响起，他很快就沉浸在富有历史的大学的气息与声响的氛围中。基因学预示着可能治愈在之前的医疗水平下不治之症，大部分学生都对这一前景光明又充满变化的新领域非常感兴趣。如果Charles还需要别的证据来证明自己的确讲得很好，那么他可以说讲座之后聚拢到他身边提问的学生中还有三位年轻的女士就是证据。不过，不像其他学生，她们想要的可不是一个学术上的答案。

奇怪，他甚至一点儿都没动心。

和挤满学生的报告厅，还有回家路上轻松聊天的出租车比起来，Charles的卧房显得格外安静，家具仿佛一步一步从他身边退开，如同房间在不停地变大。对于一个人来说，这个房间太大了，太空了。

棋盘还摆在他的床头柜上等着他，这一盘棋已经暂停了几乎五个月。Charles移动黑马的时候，胸腔里某处仿佛破开，让他呼吸困难，撕扯得身体里伤痕累累。

他扶着床柱直起身，把注意力转移到周边。他感知到Banshee梦见飞行，他勾起嘴角微笑。几秒钟之后，他重新回复了冷静。

这只是短暂的失控而已。

\--

Charles把自己的下一步写在另外一篇文章上，这次只是一篇小小的短讯，宣布伊朗即将赋予妇女参政权。[译注5] _‘卒到C5，’_ 而在下方，他用更小的字写道， _‘谢谢你。如果医生们说的是实情的话，再迟一点儿到医院，我就再也没办法走路了。’_

他依然拜托Gordon送出去。

\--

Erik的回复在Charles的第二次讲座那天送到，就在第一次的两个星期后。也许是巧合，也许不是。这次的包裹非常大，Charles在卧房里一个人拆开，发现那是Erik从Shaw那里拿走的头盔。据Hank从以前的CIA同事那里了解到的消息来看，Erik在解救Emma Frost的时候，就早已经换上了另一个头盔。

Charles不明白为什么Erik要把这个不用了的头盔送给他。他不想要，甚至 _连看都不想看_ ，因为只要看到它，他就能想起Shaw的最后时刻，Shaw绝望地困兽犹斗，想要挣脱Charles的控制，而他没有半点机会。

Charles把那段回忆推开，他深深地吸了口气，然后举起头盔，Erik的回信就刻在头盔的一边上。 _‘永远不要相信医生，Charles。车到D1。’_

当然，Erik不会信任任何一种科学家。Charles曾看过一点Shaw的实验，但是——Shaw，又是Shaw。Shaw的头盔，Shaw的实验，永远不要相信医生。

好吧，所以Erik是在表达自己的观点，就如同Charles也是刻意挑选那些文章。

\--

三月中旬的时候，最高法院宣布，各州必须向被控犯有刑事罪行的穷人提供辩护律师。最终的投票是9比0全票。[译注6]

Charles找来的最高法院的法官Hugo Black的陈述全文，画出了一整句话：

 _‘从建国之初，合众国和各州宪法法律就一直在强调，无论从程序上还是事实上，都必须采取措施确保法律面前人人平等，每个被告人都应站在公平的法官面前接受公正的审判。’_

Charles更重点地在这个词 _‘法律面前人人平等’_ 下画了两条线。Erik也许会反驳说，面对美国和苏联舰队联合的毁灭性力量的时候，人们并没有认为自己和变种人一样平等。但时代在改变，只要施以得当的教育，人们也会改变。

 _‘你谁都不信任，Erik，’Charles写道。‘并不只针对医生。Raven好吗？马到B6。’_

\--

回答以大卫之星[译注7]的形式传来。 _‘我猜如果一个人一直过着衣食无忧的生活，又能够读到别人的想法，那么信任他人是很容易的事情。Raven现在过得很好，只是她一直都在想念你。卒到G3。’_

\--

Charles找了了一篇有关伯明翰运动中反对者静坐抗议种族隔离的文章[译注8]。 _‘不，其实并不容易。读心术让你能知道真相，比如你的继父娶你的母亲只是为了她的钱。相信我，无知才是福。——谢谢。我很高兴知道Raven过得不错。王至B8。’_

那篇有关静坐的文章已经在Charles的书桌上放了三天了。他考虑想要缩写一点，或者承认Raven不在对他而言就像是失去了一只胳膊，本该在却不在。他也可以解释，为什么他会在人群中以为擦身而过的就是Erik，或者闭上眼睛看见的就是Erik。

最后，他还是按照全文送了出去，然后假装自己接着就忘记了。庄园里新来了三名学生，他在医学院的讲座还在继续，这种情况下让自己忙得没空去想，很容易。

他读晨报的时候，感觉和Erik前所未有地亲近。

\--

 **V.**

4月12日，就在Martin Luther King由于未经当局许可就进行游行示威活动在伯明翰被捕的那天，苏联海军方面负责护送导弹运输的那个师的海军上校在苏联的一次战略会议中途消失。没有人看到他是怎么离开的，但两天后，他的尸体被潮汐推上法国境内的一片海滩，距离莫斯科有千里之遥。

接下来的那个星期一，Charles刚走进报告厅立刻就察觉到自己感知范围内的一小片空白，让他嘴里泛起苦涩的味道。Erik在报告厅后部，坐在长凳上，戴着一顶红色的头盔，脸只露出来一点儿，身边的位置没有人。他似乎对周围投来的困惑的目光无动于衷。

Charles的心跳仿佛渐趋停止。

距离太远，他看不清Erik的脸，不知道这几个月的时间是否在他的脸上蚀刻出新的纹路。上一次他们四目相接的时候，Charles后背中枪，正流血不止，他本能地伸出手捂住中枪的地方，触到干燥的衣服竟然让他有些晃神。

“Professor Xavier？”站在他身边的助教低声问道。她的声音带了点疑惑，Charles猛然回过神来。他已经耽误了开讲时间，今天的讲座的题目是‘基因与基因突变——失误如何帮助我们生存。’。他不知道是不是正因为这个Erik才来到这里。

Charles又往Erik的方向瞟了一眼，Erik似乎在微笑，但隔着这么远的距离很难看清楚。如果Charles现在走过去，那么两个人都会成为学生们关注的焦点，人们会想要偷听他们的谈话，Charles不希望变成这样。他希望Erik能在讲座结束之后留下来。他们可以喝一小杯，也许不止一小杯。他们可以把Erik的能力派上恰当的用场，比如让自由女神像抛个媚眼。或者只是面对面坐下来下几盘棋。

做什么都行。 _真的什么都行。_

Charles集中起精神，走向讲台，花了点时间为投影仪调焦。等到他向整个大厅里的听众问好的时候，他的手已经不再发抖了。

“大家下午好，很高兴在这里见到你们。”他没有往房间后部瞟。“尽管上次的科学讲座已经非常精彩，但我向你们保证，本次讲座会更引人入胜，不过我希望你们记住，以目前的研究成果来看，我们推测是蛋白质触发了DNA的复制[译注9]，并且，”他勉强自己微笑，笑容转瞬即逝，“正如我们都知道的，没有细胞复制，就没有生育繁衍。如果没有蛋白质帮助复制你们的DNA，那么在场的所有人今天都没法坐在这里，自然，你们也别想着将来有自己的孩子了。”

“就和女孩吃避孕药一样，”房间右边的某处，一个男学生叫道。

几个学生偷笑起来，Charles也露出笑容。有意思，只要谈论到性就从不冷场。他当年也没好多少。

等到学生都安静下来之后，他继续说，“今天，我们会探讨如果转录蛋白质出错会发生什么，以及为什么有时这些错误能使这个有机体比正常有机体更适应周围的环境。变异，女士们先生们，这就是接下来的九十分钟我们要研究的课题。”

Charles把第一张幻灯片放在投影仪上的时候，他抬头，刚好看见Erik坐在位置上，往前探着身，全神贯注的样子。不知道他在想什么。

\--

就在讲座结束前四分钟，Erik离开了。Charles立刻分了心，几乎想要临时把讲稿缩短，但Azazel就在附近的一间空教室里等着，Charles不可能赶得上。

于是Charles没有动。他讲完课，回答问题，推荐阅读书目，说笑话——然而，他人在做这些事，一心想着的却是查看Erik坐过的那张长凳，检查有没有讯息或者随便什么东西留下。今天，终于有机会谈论他最关心、本该是他这一系列的讲座的亮点的话题，这些年轻的学生们思维开阔，可能会将他讲的东西铭记在心。然而，他的注意力大半都用来阻止自己在Erik身上分心，感知范围内的那一个盲点咬噬着Charles的注意。

 _如果你真的明白，那你就不会失去每一个爱你的人了。_

Charles有一段时间没有想起Raven的这句话了，每一次想起，他都会感觉到片刻的呼吸困难，仿佛回到了那个阳光明亮得刺眼的沙滩上，Erik和Raven正在离他而去。他从没有过机会问她，是不是他理解错了，是不是她本来打算说的不是他理解的那样——是不是 _每一个你爱的人_ 。

然而她有句话还是说对了，他的确不懂她。到了最后，她甚至变成了他眼中的谜题。Mystique。

Charles努力对最后一名学生微笑，那是第一次讲座之后就过来找他的年轻女孩之一。她的眼睛会让他想起以普通人类形态出现的Raven，所以他给她的回答总比最初计划的更详尽。企图以这样的方式补偿他未能给予Raven的关注。很傻，他知道这样没有任何意义。

终于，那个女生慢慢地往报告厅外走，还期待他会出声叫住她。如果是一年前，他也许会。但是现在他只是会短暂瞥一眼她腰臀摇摆的样子，然后告诉助教不用等他可以先走，接着就假装要留下来把幻灯片整理好。

等到助教也离开之后，他立刻放下手里的幻灯片，跑上座位间的走道，两步并作一步地跨上台阶。尽管枪伤已经完全康复，没有留下任何后遗症，但这点动作就让他的心跳得飞快，血液在耳朵里砰砰作响。

Erik来了。他怎么来的， _他怎么会来_ ？

就在三天前，Erik才杀了一个人， _又杀了一个人_ ，就因为他听命而行。也许真正动手的不是Erik，可能会是Raven，可能会是Angel，也可能会是集结在Erik身边的变种人中的任何一个。其实这点差别根本无关紧要。

一开始，Charles一点痕迹都找不到，就仿佛Erik其实没有出现，那不过是他自己的幻想。椅子上空空如也，木质的课桌上层层叠叠地留下了之前无数学生的痕迹，从签名到爱心到俏皮话，却没有一个像是Erik会留下的。一团口香糖的包装纸塞在座位和椅子腿之间，但是在一团废纸上写字实在不是Erik的风格。

不过Charles还是把它抠了出来。他打开那个纸团，一个纽扣，看起来像是海军制服上的那种纽扣，掉到地上。

字很小，刚刚好用完了纽扣金属表面的那一点点空间。Charles不得不侧着身对着灯光，把纽扣凑到眼前，才能辨认出上面的字迹。

 _‘你比Raven说的更善于演说。马至A5。’_

\--

这次，Charles没有绕道去大学图书馆，而是直接招了一辆出租车回家。再加上白天在一点一点变长，等他回到庄园的时候，薄暮才刚刚降临，暗色渐渐笼罩大宅。

正好是晚餐时间，但Charles不饿。

大家都在吃饭，所以他悄没声息地走进去，没有引起任何人的注意，只是在餐厅门口停下来，确认一切安好，然后就上了楼。他在Erik房间门口犹豫了很久，然后推开了门。

上一次他走进这间房间的时候，他所有的注意都放在Erik身上，坐在他的床边，为他们共同的学生取得的进步大笑。现在，这间房显得格外凄凉，不复Charles记忆中那般明亮。管家一定也在定期打扫这间房间，家具器物都纤尘不染，然而她的抹布却没法抹去那股失落的味道。

又或者，这只是Charles的想像。

他在床上坐下，床单干净整洁，床垫在他的重量下陷下去。在他侵入Raven记忆中的那一瞥里，他看见过她曾经躺在这里，向Erik献上自己，只是为了寻求Charles未能给她的被接受的感觉。不像Charles，Erik知道该如何回应，不过他还是拒绝了她。出于某种原因，他很在意。

很有可能，到现在，Erik不会再觉得她还不够成熟了。

Charles躺在床上，努力隔离开周围的环境，阻隔其他人的思想。他有段时间没有这么做过了，他人思想的喧闹不停地分散他的注意，才能驱赶他头脑里的死寂。

该死，他真的应该振作了。

他想念Raven，他同样想念Erik。他相处最久的朋友，和他以为今生唯一的对等的知己，一起离开了他，这说明什么？他没法让他们留下来，这又是什么？

Erik说，希望Charles能在他身边，但是他们两个人的世界观差别太大，Erik和Raven因为自己的能力所遭受的不幸，是Charles从未体验的。他可以理解他们，但那并不意味着时代不会发生改变。

杀戮并不是他们要的答案。

然而这个认知没有阻止Charles定住Shaw，装在银盘里奉给Erik，因为那是Erik需要的，因为Charles本希望这也许有所帮助，尽管他知道这于事无补。而 _这_ 又说明什么？

\--

这一次，Charles从Martin Luther King在伯明翰监狱里写的信里圈出一部分： _‘任何生活在合众国的人永远不该被视作外人。’_ 这句话其实并不怎么切合他们的状况，毕竟他们的抗争是全球范围内的，但重要的是其中传达的情感。时代在改变，社会，也在改变。

他在一张白纸上写下自己的留言。 _‘可以见个面吗？就我们两个人，想什么时候离开都可以，去哪里都可以，不会有人跟踪。中央公园，毕士大观景台[译注10]，时间在4月25日星期四。上午10点怎么样？那个时候公园里人不会太多。象至A8。’_

他在去Gordon的办公室的路上，差点改了主意。不过，最后他还是把信以及一个华盛顿的地址交给了Gordon。

华盛顿。Charles强迫自己不要胡思乱想。

\--

 _‘晚上11点呢？你带上棋盘，我带着酒。还是说近来作为可敬的校长先生你不便深夜不归？象至H3。’_

 _‘带点好酒。到时候见。卒至D5。’_

\--

 **VI.**

Charles到的时候，Erik已经在喷泉边的石台上坐下了，脚放在没有水的池子里[译注10]。路灯照亮观景台，但光线微弱，只是黑暗的环境凸显得仿佛光照明亮。不过，Charles还是能够借着灯光看见Erik穿着一件皮夹克，脚边摆着一瓶酒。然而，最吸引Charles注意的，还是那个头盔。感知里的那个盲点令人不快又挥之不去，他先切断了关注那里的思想，然后才走过去。

他一直行走在黑暗里，直到他走出观景台下层的通道[译注10]，Erik才看见他。Erik看见他的那一瞬，似乎露出了微笑，但是他戴着头盔，Charles不能确定。

相比之下，Charles感觉自己才是那个无处遁形的人。一般来说，他该是那个在谈话中占据优势的人。

他有太多事情想问了。你好吗，Raven好吗，我们怎么会变成这个样子，为什么？然而，他只是打招呼说，“我不该动卒子的，但第一个说‘将军’不等于最后会赢的人是你。”

“你好，Charles，”Erik听起来被逗乐了。Charles在他身边坐下，中间留出地方放置棋盘，而Erik转过身，盯着Charles的脸。夜色下他的头盔和眼睛都变成了黑色。“好久不见了。”

“大概十天，”Charles说。“你其实该留下来等我一会儿的。”

“抱歉，但我还有别的事。”

还有别的事情。Charles拿出棋盘，小心地把棋子都摆放好。他向Erik提问时没有抬头，“你是指杀人？”

一群吵吵闹闹的年轻人从旁边走过，他们的声音在走廊里发出回声。等他们走过去，Erik才回答。“如果你真的想知道，我会告诉你，不是吗？我并不为此感觉羞愧。”

“我知道。”Erik修长的身体映在Charles眼里，他身体的每一寸线条都昭显他的自信。Charles感觉喉咙发干，说不出话来。不过这感觉来得快去得也快。“今晚先不谈这个。告诉我你没忘记带酒杯。”

“杯子？”尽管带着头盔，Erik扬起眉毛的动作依然没有被遮住。“我知道你在豪宅里长大，身边有的是仆人伺候，使用的都是银质餐具，但这可是野餐。你可以直接对着瓶子喝，和拼酒[beer bong]差不多。”

“什么，说真的，是Raven告诉你的吗？”

“实际上，是迷人的MacTaggert小姐，她告诉我她第一次见到你是什么情况，事无巨细。”Erik现在很明显是在微笑，这让Charles也放松下来，渐渐能够轻松地回以笑容。

“别拿年少无知的时候责怪我。”他说着把最后一枚棋子放在它应该在的地方，然后手撑在背后往后靠，手掌下的石头冰冷。四月下旬的时候，天气已经算暖和了，但他还是希望自己出门时应该带件更厚的外套。

“年少无知？”Erik反问了一句。“那可是，多长时间来着，不到一年以前？”

“也许自从那以后，我就成长了一点呢。我想濒死的经历，还有协助杀人的确会让人成长。”尽管Charles已经尽力不让自己听起来像是指责，但他不知道自己是否成功。

Erik看了他一小会儿，表情又变得深不可测，然后他垂下目光，看着棋盘。“后至F4，”他说。“将军。”

–

仿佛无声地达成了协议，两个人接下来都绕开沉重的话题，谈谈重量级摔跤的乐趣——或者说是它的缺少乐趣，现下格林尼治[译注11]流行开来的宽松花哨的着装风格，可怜的Havok喜欢上了碰一下就可以让水结冰的同学（多讽刺）。美酒相伴，加上Erik幽默讥诮，Charles大笑的次数比几周里加起来的次数还要多，可能比前几个月都要多。

应该说 _极有可能_ 。

一段时间之后，他渐渐习惯了头盔的存在，对他而言，那个盲点变成了感知范围内一道令人不快的阴影。可即便如此，他恐怕永远都没有办法真的接受那个阴暗的存在，或者是Erik觉得自己需要防备Charles这个事实。

也许就是因为Charles的这点分心，所以四十步之后Erik将死了他，打破了他保持了11局的连胜记录。

“我要复赛，”Erik的指尖一弹，推倒了Charles的王。Charles要求说。“你不可以拒绝复赛，我的朋友。”

Erik看了Charles很久，Charles不知该如何解读他的表情。他从没有像现在这样明显地感知到，如果不能一直下意识地感觉到别人的情绪，那么弄清楚他在想什么是多么困难。“下周怎么样？”Erik问。“还是这个时间这个地点，周围不会有什么人好奇地探头探脑。表现得自己很正常对你很重要，不是吗？”

Charles捡起国王，在手里把玩，但是他没有移开眼睛。“这么说不公平。”

“但的确如此。”

“也不是真的。”

“所以你不会在意那些医科生看见我们谈话，一个是他们尊敬的教授，一个是带着头盔的奇怪陌生人？”

Charles犹豫的时间久了一些。

“我想也是这样，”Erik倾身向前，胳膊支在腿上，脑袋歪成一个古怪的角度，看着Charles。显然那个头盔对他而言也是很重的。“我猜只要别人认为你是正常人，你的生活就会很轻松。”

Charles摇摇头，把手里的棋子放回棋盘上。“这个世界还需要时间，Erik。你不能期望它一夕之间就发生改变，但它终究会改变。”

Erik轻柔却不容置疑地哼了一声。现在温度已经降到华氏50度以下，午夜来了又过去了。“你的理想值得钦佩，但你错了。他们永远都不会接受我们。我知道你 _希望_ 他们接受，但是，”他举起一只手，然后又落下。“还记得美国和苏联多么迅速地把政治争端放到一边，联手消灭我们吗？没有比共同的敌人更能使人们团结一心的了。”

“他们害怕我们，他们不知道我们是谁，甚至不知道我们是 _什么_ 。恐惧让人们做出错误的决定。”

“而有些人犯错则是因为那就是他们的本性。”

“你不应该把对人性的判断建立在那些，” _卑鄙的，可怕的，可恨的，_ “坏例子上，比如Shaw这样的人。这对大部分人来说不公平。”Charles移开目光，看着喷泉顶端立着的天使的雕像。黑暗之中，天使只留下侧影，如同夜空中一个黑洞。Erik没有说话，Charles柔声地继续说，“你是更好的人。”

Charles确信无疑。他探索过Erik最光明的记忆，亲眼看到Erik在孩子们学会信任自己的能力时有多么高兴，他还帮助Raven成长。

Erik并不像他自以为那样被过去毁坏殆尽。

Erik摇摇头，站起来。他停了一刻，低头看着Charles，然后他说，“我真的不是。”他的声音里没有丝毫怀疑。“Shaw是我的创造者，我不可能是。”

Charles也站起来，他伸出手，但他不知道Erik对身体接触会作何反应，半途又收了回来。“Erik……”

Erik没有给他进一步争辩的时间。“下周，还是这个时间？”

“好，可以。”就这么放弃，没有机会把话说清楚，这让Charles很难过，感觉就像是重蹈覆辙，Charles本以为失去Raven已经让他得到了教训。但是他也不希望冒险打破和Erik之间脆弱的平衡。

“好，”那短短的一瞬间，Erik似乎有些不确定。不过他接着把夹克的拉链拉好，后退了一步，对Charles点了点头。“别跟着我。”

“我保证过的，不是吗？”Charles温和地说。

Erik的脸笼罩在阴影里，看不清他的表情，但他语气轻松地说，“的确。那么下周见。”

Erik又看了一眼Charles，然后转身走了。头盔反射着附近路灯的光，Erik逐渐走远，那个明亮的光斑也随之渐渐消失。

“Erik！”Charles喊道。

Erik停下脚步，可是Charles却突然之间忘记了自己想要说什么。

他临时想了一句，“我很高兴你来了。”

Erik回过头，灯光照亮了他的笑容。“我也是。”

\--

到了四月底的时候，Hank的那一针的后遗症只剩下牙齿还有点儿发黄。细胞的自我修复必然是有更高一级的细胞引导的，尽管一个变种人的例子并不能为这一理论提供充足的证据，但Charles还是把实验鼠的骨髓实验同Hank的案例模糊地联系了起来，并且花了一整堂讲座讲解干细胞。

“假想这就是建筑师和建筑工人的区别——只有建筑师拥有蓝图，发布指示。至少……”门打开，一个穿着西服的男人走进报告厅，Charles短暂地停顿了一会儿。那个人在前排坐下，Charles继续说道，“至少除非客户认为需要变动，否则都是建筑师发号施令。谁出钱谁做主，不是吗？所以，如果我的理论是正确的，”他挑换到下一张幻灯片。“疗法若想有效，需要针对干细胞，而非干细胞的后代们。”

讲座结束之后，Charles按照惯例回答问题。他知道那个人一直都在等他。就Charles从他的思想里了解到的情况，他得到的指示是私下接近Charles。CIA并不想泄露他们有一名工程师失踪的消息。

这个人曾经帮助Hank设计Cerebro的动力系统。为什么是他？为什么要派一个从没有对他们有过威胁的人？

Charles看着最后的一个学生走出去，然后对那个CIA探员点点头，他摆出最自然的表情，仿佛他并不是 _知道_ 一切事情。“请问有什么事吗？”

他并非真的了解一切事情，当然了。不过，有根据地猜测一下并不困难。

\--

法院宣布Charles的继兄弟只能继承一辆车和有限的一点儿现金的那天，Charles就喝空了他母亲的酒柜。不过他依然保存着继父藏在酒窖深处的几瓶上好的威士忌。他等到整个大宅都安静下来，才带上灰扑扑的一瓶，敲响了Hank的房门。

尽管很少得到肯定，但酒精的确对教育有所裨益。

Charles告诉他这个惊人的消息之后，Hank沉默了几分钟，如同梦游一般默默地饮着杯子里的酒。Charles没有探入他的思想，只是摇晃着自己杯里的酒，等他自己回过神来。

等Hank终于抬起眼，他的目光里含着前所未有的疲惫。“是Erik对不对？Raven也帮忙了？”

“我不能确定。”威士忌的酒液一路从Charles的喉咙烧进心里。

“但是你也这么认为。”这不是一个问句。Hank猛然丢下杯子站起来。杯子砰地落下。Hank走到窗边，低着头，背对着Charles。他如同耳语般几不可闻地咒骂，“ _Fuck_ 。”

的确，这个词完美地概括了整件事情。“也许，”Charles自己也不太确定地说，“他们只是绑架了他。”

“也许。”Hank清了清嗓子，然后转过身，靠在窗台上支撑着自己。“你知道吗，他是个很好合作的同事。有些人，因为我年轻内向所以找我麻烦，但Jones从没有对我趾高气扬过，他知道我的脚的事情之后，也从没有挖苦过我。之前怎么样，之后依然怎么样。他不该遭遇这些。”

“没有人应该，”Charles说。

“实际上，我觉得有些人活该。”Hank半心半意地耸了耸肩，低头看着自己没穿鞋的脚，就像Charles第一次见到他的时候一样，毛绒绒，像猩猩似的。最近他习惯了在家里光脚，觉得这样更舒服。Charles鼓励他这样做，他不会再犯同样的错误。

Hank突然目光炯炯地抬起头。“你还和Erik有联系，对不对？”

“我想‘重新联系上’是更合适的说法。”Charles喝了一口酒，点点头。“但，是的。”

“告诉他他做错了，”Hank激动地说。“他听你的。”

Charles对他扯开一点苦笑，举起杯子如同祝酒般说，“我在尝试，相信我。但我认为最近这段时间，Erik谁的话也不听。”

“他听 _你_ 的话，”Hank重复了一遍。Charles无心反驳。

\--

最近下了场雨，干涸的喷水池里积了雨水。但水坑的气味也没法掩盖住四处的尿骚味。奇怪，Charles和Erik第一次在这里见面的时候竟然没有发觉。Charles细致地摆好棋子，然后四处踱步，终于有机会好好地了解周围的环境。

十分钟之后，Erik也到了。他就像是一片阴冷的孤影出现在Charles的感知里。等他走进路灯的灯光里——左边第二盏灯坏了，闪烁不定——Charles没有打招呼就直接责问他。“为什么要对付Jones？他从没有对我们造成威胁。他只是一个帮助过我们设计Cerebro的工程师，那并不是他犯的错。他 _帮助过_ 我们。为什么，Erik？到底是什么让你这么做？”

Erik立刻绷紧了，他挺直后背，就好像要吸引别人的关注似的。看到他这样让Charles很难过。“他知道的太多了，”Erik坚定地说。“你并不难找，尤其是你现在又开始公开讲课了。万一CIA决定麻醉你然后把你绑进Cerebro怎么办？万一他们强迫你寻找我们怎么办？我不能冒那样的风险。”

“Jones是个 _好人_ 。即便他知道Hank是变种人之后，对待Hank的态度没有任何改变，你知道吗？”Charles坦然地迎上Erik愤怒的目光，不愿意先移开目光。这种时候，那个讨厌的头盔尤其让他愤怒。“你本可以只是清除他的记忆。就我所知，你现在找到了自己的心电感应者。”

Erik眯起眼，即便那个傻乎乎的头盔在他脸上投下长长的阴影，但这个动作还是清晰可辨。他说话的时候，语气依然冷静。“Emma比不上你。我不能肯定她能够永久地抹去他的记忆。”

Charles应该住嘴。如果他继续指责下去，Erik可能会转身就走，离开观景台，也彻底远离Charles的生活。想到此Charles的心里就一阵翻滚，让他往前走了一步，放低声音，说，“难道你不觉得这么做是错的吗？Jones从没有威胁过我们的安全，他甚至不是按照错误的命令做事。如果你继续这么做，那不是——”Charles猛地停下来，夜风冷冷地吹在他脸上。他看到Erik带来的一瓶酒，心里既厌烦又高兴，傻乎乎的，一点逻辑都没有。“你杀了那些不该死的人，他们甚至都没有机会为自己辩护。这是 _错的_ ，Erik。”

“为什么？”Erik就问了这一句，他把酒瓶放在喷水池沿上，同时紧紧地盯着Charles的眼睛。为什么，听起来不像是愤怒的反问，没有其他的意图，只是一个单纯的问题。Charles不知道，Erik的是非观是不是真的被Shaw扭曲了，对与错的最基本的原则在他的认知里是不是并不那么重要。

不，Erik不可能已经无可救药了，他 _不可以_ 。

“有很多原因。比如人权宣言？”Charles挥了挥手，这感觉很奇怪。他突然莫名地发现自己以前从没有注意到Erik比自己高这么多。“人的尊严是公正与和平的基础。如果你轻贱人生存的权利，那么你永远得不到公正与和平。暴力只会滋生更多的暴力。”

“别鹦鹉学舌地背诵你从高人一等的牛津学来的东西。”Erik听起来很不耐烦，但他没有要离开的意思，这显然说明了什么。他偏了偏头，头盔反射着路灯的光。“如果你真的相信每个人都有生存的权利，那么为什么你要固定住Shaw。你 _允许_ 我杀他。就像摘下一颗熟了的果子一般轻易。”

没错，Charles _知道_ ，知道自己对Shaw的死负有和Erik一样大的责任。他尽力想要把那段记忆抛之脑后，但晚上他常常一身冷汗地从噩梦中惊醒，以为自己还在那间满是碎裂的镜子的房间。

他在石头的水池边坐下，疲惫撕扯全身的肌肉。接下来要说的话如此苦涩，“我本以为……”他摇摇头，视线从身边高大的Erik身上移开。“无关紧要。”

“正相反，这很重要。”沉默之后，Erik也坐了下来。棋盘阻隔在两人之间，像是一道藩篱。Charles不自觉地伸手去，走出第一步。卒至E4。

一对小情人靠近，想要在观景台上过二人世界，Charles没有管他们，低着头说，“他伤害过你。我以为，如果他不在了……”Charles耸了耸肩，抬头扫了一眼，发现Erik靠了过来，紧紧地看着他的脸。“我本以为会有帮助。”

“就这样？”Erik又沉默了一会儿，问。

Charles扬起眉毛。“还需要更好的理由吗？”

那堆小情侣退回到走廊的阴影里，那个女人尖利的笑声回响在光秃秃的走廊里。上帝啊，Charles真的不需要他们出声打扰他的注意了。再加上Erik靠得如此之近，Charles的皮肤几乎为此刺痛发痒。

“不，”Erik说。“不需要了。”他伸手拿过酒瓶，把软木塞抵进酒瓶里，然后递给Charles，脸上挂着浅浅的笑意。

Charles慢慢地吸了口气，对着在酒液里游曳时不时撞在酒瓶上的软木塞扬扬下巴，“你开玩笑呢吧？”

Erik耸肩，“要不要随便你。”

话里的意思非常清楚，Charles只是稍稍犹豫了一会儿，最后还是接过了酒瓶。Erik的笑意愈发明显，流露的情绪让Charles忍不住飞快吞咽了一口，然后才又喝了一大口。他屏蔽掉那个女人的裙子发出的沙沙声。

酒精让他的脸热了起来。他把酒瓶递回去的时候，Erik的手指碰到他的手指，Charles不知道为什么自己脑子里会蹦出“老套”这个词。的确，曾有段时间，他以为自己算得上“并非纯意外”的碰触的专家，但这次的情况完全不同。

他发现自己正盯着Erik露出来的喉咙看，于是移开了目光。

\--

他们不让Charles进入医疗检查区，所以他坐在外面一张黏糊糊的塑料椅子上等待。他手里捏着一本家用医疗措施的小册子，这是他在附近能找到的唯一一张纸。他已经请Hank去中央公园，尽管Hank立刻就同意了，但他握着难喝的医院咖啡的纸杯的手，关节都发白了……不过让别人代替Charles告诉Erik也没有什么关系吧。

Charles垫在自己的大腿上，飞快地用Hank到哪里都带着的铅笔写下字条。 _‘Erik，我并非故意爽约，但Banshee的手腕骨折了，我得留下来照顾他。下周再见？我来带酒和棋盘。’_

Charles把纸条对折，然后交给Hank。“谢谢，”他对Hank说。

尽管Hank恢复了正常人类的相貌，但他的笑容里残留着野性。

\--

Charles稍稍地在医生的思想里推了一把，医生就收回了要求Banshee在医院里观察一晚的建议，所以在星期四就要过去、星期五即将到来的时候，Banshee就已经安静地睡在自己的房间里了。Havok没有要求剩下的学生乖乖按时睡觉，所以Banshee的石膏上被画满了涂鸦还有一朵小花，不过这点哪里算得上“折磨”。

Charles一直在起居室等Hank回来，他手边放着两个杯子，里面倒着一指高的威士忌，就是他们十天前喝过的那种。Charles没有直接从Hank的头脑里读取回答，而是扬了扬酒杯，示意他在Erik过去常坐的那把扶手椅上坐下。“你把他五马分尸了？”

Hank叹息一声坐了下来，他伸手拿过酒杯，喝了一口，然后摇摇头。“没有，只是谢谢他没有多找麻烦。”Hank沉默了一会儿，然后继续说。“我的确有过动摇的时候，要知道，我也想过他可能是对的，但是……现在，他们杀了Jones，我很确定他做错了。”

Charles并不惊讶，Charles一直都知道，蓝色的毛发把Hank困在庄园，活动范围非常有限的时候，Hank变得越来越烦躁。Charles啜饮着威士忌。“你认为这对Erik有影响吗？”

“我不知道，”Hank低头看着自己的双手，他的酒杯反射着火光，尽管已经接近夏天了，但管家还是点燃了壁炉。

“那个头盔真是太难看了，”Charles说，更多是在自言自语。

Hank哼了一声，把杯子举到嘴边，嗅了嗅杯子里的酒液。他没有立刻喝下去，而是狡猾地偷看了一眼Charles。“不过他依然是块移动磁铁，不是吗？”

Charles不需要链接Hank的思想就能清晰地听出他的话不止字面一层含义。他突然笑起来，连他自己也感到惊讶。他又喝了一大口酒，酒精让他紧绷的肌肉放松下来，过去几个小时里压在他心头的担忧一扫而空。“一直都是，”他承认说。

Hank对着自己的杯子咧开嘴，不过没有再多说什么。

\--

 **VII.**

喷泉周围的空地被一群二十出头的年轻人占据了。他们带了一把吉他，Charles甚至还没有看到他们，就听见了他们合唱的歌声，还算有点儿音乐细胞。他听了一段歌词，意识到有个学生经常在自己的房间里放这首歌。

Erik坐在通往观景台上层的楼梯上，两腿叉开，身体斜靠在扶手上，支撑沉重的头盔。他的白色衬衫在路灯的光照下发出昏暗的光亮。

Erik看到Charles，坐直身体看着他爬上楼梯。“Banshee怎么样了？”Charles还没走到他身边，他就问道。

“他好多了，”Charles把包滑下肩膀，坐下来，然后看向Erik。“现在开始不停炫耀自己的冒险经历，或者抱怨戴石膏有多痒。”

Erik的笑声低沉，却惊人地让Charles心里暖了起来。“他还真没怎么变。”

“实际上，他长大了不少。”下面的年轻人唱到了最后一段，放声高唱着再见纽约，你好东奥兰治[译注12]，最后全部化成了欢呼声。

“是吗？”Erik没有等他回答，接着问道，“Hank的毛怎么了？他又给自己来了一针，为了隐藏自己的变异？”

“血清的效力消退了，”Charles平静地告诉他。“如果你有兴趣，我可以把上次演讲的笔记抄一份送给你，主要是对细胞的自我修复过程的推测。”

Erik的肩膀稍微放松了一些。“我记住了，”他短短停顿了一会儿，等 _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ [译注13]高亢的前奏音调稍稍降低，稍微可以忍受之后，他说，“Hank似乎也成长了不少。”

Charles笑起来，感觉自己的表情都柔和下来。“Havok也是。他们现在都开始负责学校里的一些训练内容了。如果不是有他们帮忙，我想我自己一个人做不到，尤其是起初我还……”用Havok的说法，重新振作。“还在养伤。”

Erik迟疑了一会儿才回答，“听起来你很骄傲。”

“是的，”Charles耸了耸肩，从包里拿出酒。他想要问问Raven的情况，想要承认，在自己身体依然虚弱，头脑还没有摆脱那片明亮得刺眼的沙滩上的记忆的时候，学校是唯一能让他早上从床上爬起来的动力。

不过他什么都没有说，而是递给Erik一个酒钻，然后两手抱住酒瓶。Erik被逗乐了，他把酒钻浮在半空中旋转，金属的螺丝钻进软布塞里，然后用力拔了出来，Charles没料到，差点没把瓶子给丢了。

“你该事先警告我一声的。”他说。

“还得有人搀着你走路呢[译注14]。”Erik坏笑道。

“你的意思是我注意力没集中吗？”

“你只是习惯了在别人行动之前就完全了解对方的意图。”Erik从Charles手里接过酒瓶，举到嘴边。他看着Charles同时微微仰起头，喝了一口。然后，他把酒瓶递回来，说，“你不习惯用语言说服别人，我的朋友。事实上，你只是往他们的头脑里植入一个想法，或者触动那个正确的按钮。”

“我不会对朋友这么做。”酒还未来得及呼吸，尝起来有点发酸[译注15]，瓶嘴上也残留着Erik嘴唇的温度。Charles又喝了一小口，然后把瓶子放在两人中间，伸手去拿棋盘。他瞥了Erik一眼。“为什么你热切地希望其他人发掘自己能力的全部潜力，对我却是例外，总是希望我最好不要多用？”

“因为你的能力不同。你……”Erik似乎想找到一个合适的表达，然后他说，“你的太具有侵入性。其他人的能力都只流于表面，而作为心电感应者，你们钻进人们的头脑里。你可以操纵别人的意愿，可以任意查看别人的秘密。”

Charles握住白王后。他自己也曾有过类似的想法，但放在他自己头脑里私下想想，和听一个人大声说出来，感觉不一样。“你说得好像心电感应很邪恶。”

Erik摇摇头，捡起几个黑色的棋子，摆在面前的棋盘上，本来严肃的空气突然渗入了一点儿轻松的气氛。“我得说你已经在我脑袋里占据了一席之地了。”

Charles哼了一声。“彼此彼此。”

头盔投下的阴影遮住了Erik大部分面孔，灯光只照亮了他的鼻尖和下巴，他的目光深邃。“是吗？”

Charles先移开目光，他微笑着没有回答，而是走出第一步。卒至C4。

\--

“不，听着。”Charles摇了摇头，眼前的世界微微晃动，然后恢复正常。“那可不行。那可是经典，你要是不去看，我就暂时不要见你了。一月的时候我带着全体学生一起去看了。我们不得不偷偷把Hank带过去，因为他那个时候还是蓝色的。但它 _值得_ 去看。”他戳着Erik的胸口强调自己最后一句话，然后手就留在了原处。即便隔着衬衫，他依然能感觉到Erik温暖的皮肤。

Erik慢慢地眨了眨眼，眼睫垂下又抬起，“你带整个学校一起去看了？”

“ _To Kill a Mockingbird_ [译注16]是一部非常棒的电影，”Charles又说了一遍。在安静的夜里，他的声音显得很响。喷泉边的年轻人已经散了好一会儿了。Charles终于记得要把手拿开，他在半空中漫无目的地挥了挥。“它旗帜鲜明地反对偏执和……和种族隔离。我不敢相信你竟然还没有看过。说真的，你说 _我_ 在躲藏，但我带着孩子们去看电影，而你，反而是你居无定所，不是吗？”

“我们别无选择，”Erik说。“我们必须要时常更换住所，这是计谋的一部分。”他在台阶上舒展开身体，胳膊肘支在上面的台阶上，一双长腿随意地分开。Charles看着他抓起第二瓶酒，那瓶酒已经差不多喝光了，Charles过了好一会儿才意识到自己在目不转睛地盯着看。

很难把目光从他身上移开。移动磁铁，哈。

“我讨厌，”Charles停下来组织了一下语言。“我讨厌你总是戴着那个头盔。很难受，好像鹅卵石硌脚一样难受，我还看不到你的脸。我不喜欢。”

Erik把酒瓶放在棋盘边上，发出轻微的声响。象棋早就在两个人都没法提前两步谋划布局的时候丢在了一边。“这是必要的预防措施，我亲爱的朋友。”他低声说。

“我可以保证。”Charles飞快地坐起身，动作有点儿太快，路灯的光晃得他眼前发虚，他花了一会儿功夫才重新聚焦。“至少我们见面的时候，我可以保证不会侵入你的思想，我不会那么做。”

“Raven告诉我你也这么向她保证过。”Erik听起来更像是若有所思，而不是责备他。那么这就不是断然拒绝，对不对？这是个机会。或者只是Charles认为这是个机会。

上帝，他以前没有这么容易醉的。

他想要再喝一口酒，不过还是放弃了。现在他从这里走到最近的出租车站台的路程就已经堪忧了。“从那以后我成熟了一点了。”他还记得要回答。“给我点信任。”

Erik用脚尖踢了踢脚边第一个喝空的酒瓶，它一阶一阶地滚下楼梯，叮，叮，叮，最后在楼梯脚下颤抖着停下来，竟然没摔碎。然后他转过头看着Charles，慢慢地然而美丽地微笑起来。“我会的。”

\--

Charles在Erik原来睡的那张床上醒来，衣服都穿得好好的，脑袋里血管一跳一跳，眼睛发痒。该死。

他确定走廊里没有人，然后匆匆溜出来，回到自己的房间里，就像是过了熄灯时间的学生似的——而他竟还是位负有责任的校长先生呢。他扫了一眼钟，现在已经九点一刻，早就过了早饭时间，所以现在所有人都该知道他睡过头了。

可能只有Hank知道Charles会定期和Erik约在一起下棋是好事，不然谣言一定像磨坊一样飞转了。尽管Hank似乎得出了一些错误的结论，但至少他知道怎么闭上自己的嘴。他毕竟曾经在CIA工作过。

\--

星期五晚些时候，Charles离开学校，在周六下午，他到达匹兹堡附近的一个小镇。他很容易就找到了加油站和便利店，店主家十四岁的女儿生气的时候似乎总会引爆周围的物品，不得不藏起来。当他询问起这个不幸的小女孩的时候，他立刻发现自己被黑洞洞的枪指着。

小女孩，名字叫Tara，只要能够逃离父亲的监禁，她很乐意跳上陌生人的车。而且她父亲接下来几天都会像小鸡一样咯咯叫，呃——Charles不知道是怎么回事。

Erik会喜欢这个理由的。

加上Tara，还有一个可以隐身的十六岁少年，大宅里的房间终于慢慢填满了。尽管有Hank，Havok和Banshee的帮助，Charles依然不知道自己还能运营这间学校多长时间。然而，困难的并不是怎么教导不同天赋的学生控制自己的能力——数学和地理这样的基础课程也同样重要——困难的是学生的年龄差异使他们很难找到共同点。

恰好，Charles在医学院的系列讲座也将要迎来尾声。他需要更多时间来寻找年长的变种人，那些已经成功融入社会的人，那些愿意用自己的特殊能力来教育年轻人的变种人。

也许他应该把整件事计划得更小心一点。不过他不会为任何事改变初衷。

\--

 **VIII.**

Charles感觉到Erik，不是一片荒凉的阴影，就是Erik。

他控制住自己能力，加快步伐， _越走越快_ ，走到走廊末端的时候几乎在跑。他看见Erik坐在喷水池的池沿上，脚放在没有水的水池里，就像他们第一次在中央公园见面的时候一样，只是……

只是这一次，头盔放在Erik脚边，旁边还有两瓶啤酒。

Charles停了下来。他希望他们能约在白天见面，这样他就可以看清Erik，看清他脸上的每个细节。Erik的头发剪短了，颧骨的线条依然尖锐，投下淡淡的阴影。 _该死，_ 他真好看。Charles不知道为什么自己之前竟然从没有发觉。

看到Charles走近，Erik嘴角露出一点微笑。路灯在他身上投下温暖的橘色的光晕，一只手放松地搭在石头上。

“谢谢你，”Charles没有打招呼，直接说道。

“这次只是试验而已，”Erik的笑容没有褪去，他的目光落在Charles脸上。“这说明我比信任我自己的人更信任你，因为在Emma身边，我可能永远都不会取下头盔。”

“你是靠解决他们的前任首领赢得了他们的忠诚，当然，除了Raven。”想起她，Charles心头又掠过一丝阴影，但是他呼了口气，慢慢地克服了它。Erik就在他身边，放下了戒备，对他而言已经没有什么事比这更重要的了。如果这意味着接下来的几个小时里，Charles必须封锁自己对周围的感知，Charles也很乐意付出这样微小的代价。

Charles也坐下，和Erik中间只隔了一块棋盘大小的距离。Charles示意那两瓶啤酒，并且尽力不让自己看着Erik的目光太明显。“上次喝太多了？”

Erik哼了一声。“我不知道你怎么样，反正 _我_ 早上头疼了。”

那天早上，Charles是在Erik原来的床上醒来的。不过他可不会告诉Erik，所以他改口说，“所以人们发明了止疼药。”

“别太依赖止疼药。”Erik俯下身，一只手拎起两瓶酒，手指环握住瓶颈递给Charles。这个动作其实相当普通，但Charles愣了一会儿才伸手去接靠近自己的那只瓶子。

当两个人的手指相触的时候，他的自控岌岌可危。他没有握住酒瓶，就猛然抽回手。

“怎么了？”Erik眯着眼问他。

“对不起。没什么。”Charles尴尬地耸耸肩，说真的， _这是怎么了？_ “如果有身体接触的话，我很难关闭自己的能力。”实际上这还是他第一次注意到。但这很容易解释。他已经很久不需要时不时地把周围的一切都隔离开，所以在这方面，他不能依靠近年来的经验做出判断。而对于Raven，他并不会在她身上格外集中注意力。

“所以实际上对你而言，封闭自己的思想很困难？”Erik问。Charles想要说其实不是这样，其实一点问题都没有，只要可以让Erik不要把那个该死的头盔重新戴上，要他撒谎都没有问题。但Charles还没来得及说话，Erik就又问了一个问题。“那么默认情况是什么样？”

“默认？”Charles慢慢地反问道。Erik没有伸手去拿头盔，依然抓着酒瓶，看着Charles，脸上的表情更似好奇而不是愤怒。

Erik把酒瓶放在两个人之间。“你最自然的情况，最不需要你刻意努力的方式。”

“哦，”Charles之前从没有认真考虑过这个问题，但并不难回答。只是，这也许不是Erik想要听到的回答，所以Charles犹豫之后才看向Erik。“最自然时候，我对周边发生的事情都有基本的感知。并不明确，只是……”他停了下来，为了不显得刻意，他伸手拿来一瓶啤酒，玻璃瓶握在手里，冷冰冰的，湿漉漉的。“我大概能感觉到人们在想什么，他们的情绪，他们说话的时候究竟是愤怒还是困惑。集中在一个人身上需要刻意努力，也只有那种情况下我能感觉到他们具体的想法。”

“那么完全封闭你的思想呢？”Erik随手挥了挥，两瓶酒的瓶盖都自己打开了。

“最困难。”Charles耸耸肩说。他可能表现得不像自己希望的那样无所谓，因为他其实有所谓。他 _实际上感觉很别扭_ 。“我需要一点时间才能成功，不过相信我，如果你像我一样有个令人烦心的继兄弟……”他摇了摇头，转开脸望向阴沉的夜空。他应该带一件外套出门的，天气还没有暖和到那种程度。

他从眼角偷看Erik，看他会不会想要伸手去拿头盔。然而Erik只是把啤酒举到嘴边。他的头微微后仰，灯光照在他的鼻梁上，笑容里掺入一丝伤感。

“没有打败我们的不幸只会让我们更坚强[译注17]，Charles。至少有人这么告诉我。”

\--

他们肩并肩地离开观景台。Erik离他很近，所以他们走路的时候，手臂时不时会碰在一起。因为Charles预料到了，所以他能够较为轻松地控制住自己。一想到Erik可能会把头盔重新戴上，这样的可能就已经足够让他时刻保持警惕。

不从走廊走而是从桥上走，对Charles来说是在绕路。Erik一定知道，不过他一直都没有说话，只是安静地往前走。城市的灯光越来越近，在水面上投下朦胧的倒影。每一次Charles往旁边看去，Erik清晰的侧脸，翘起的下巴，还有高高的颧骨，都让Charles心里暖洋洋地发紧。

“Raven怎么样？”他一边走一边问道。

Erik转过头，露出微笑。“她很好，不用担心她。”

“我永远都不会 _不_ 担心她。”Charles吸了口气，夜晚的空气微凉，含着浓浓的水边腐败的味道和枯死的水藻的气息。除了微风吹动树叶的沙沙声，他们的脚步声是唯一打破这夜晚的宁静的声响。不过现在应该称作是第二天黎明了。

Erik的声音如同拂晓前的天光一般深沉温柔。“你知道的，她是斗士，总是奋勇当先。”

“你和她……？”Charles的声音低了下去，对着Erik做了个模糊的手势。Charles想要知道的还有很多，但他永远都不会问在杀害人类时Raven是不是主要角色之一。如果答案是肯定的，那么他情愿一直被蒙在鼓里。

“没有。”Erik的语气有些莫名的不容置疑。“我们有太多共同点了。”Charles没来得及再问别的，Erik就在靠近桥头的地方停了下来。Charles也停住脚步时，Erik转身严肃地看着他，目光却深不可测，城市的灯光映在他的眼中，如同火花般明亮。

“你就走到这里？”Charles问。

Erik举起头盔作为回答。Charles往后退了一步，这完全是本能的反应，他来不及掩饰，这令Erik眯起眼。两个人都站在原地默默对视，过了很长一会儿，Erik放松戒备，往后靠在桥栏杆上。“下一周还是这个时候？”

“实际上，”Charles两只手插进口袋里，看向湖面，说。“那个时候我人在旧金山。星期四动身，星期日回来。我要去见个人，也许他可以来学校帮忙。”

“别贪多嚼不烂。”Erik话语里含着笑意。Charles飞快地扫了他一眼，也忍不住笑起来。

“没有。总之，我们换在下周的星期日见怎么样？甚至，我们可以早点儿见面。”他清了清嗓子，身体微微前后摇动。“如果可以的话，一起吃晚饭吧。”

可能只是Charles自己的紧张让他觉得Erik犹豫了一会儿才回答。“听起来不错，”他说。“那么七点钟就在这儿见，到时候再决定吃什么。”

尽管黎明的时候温度总是比平常低，但Charles感觉自己脸颊热了起来。“好。我不在的这段时间，尽量别做我不赞同的事情，可以吗？”他尽量语气轻快的说，好像在开玩笑，只是话题严肃。他不知道自己成功与否。

“你知道我不能保证。”Erik摇摇头，靠在栏杆上换了个姿势。他温柔的拒绝之后紧接着是短暂的沉默。Charles _现在_ 该走了，不要等着Erik把头盔戴上。可他不希望今晚就这样以一个不和谐的音符迎来曲终人散。

“我知道。”他轻声回答。“那么星期天见。”

就在Charles转过身要走的时候，Erik叫住了他，“Charles。”

Charles回头，撞上了Erik的目光。他表情里有些情绪，让Charles忍不住咽了口唾沫。

“保持你最自然的状态就好，”Erik说。“你不需要克制自己。”

Charles花了几秒钟才明白过来，才确定Erik并没有在开玩笑，也没有在讽刺。“你确定吗？”

“这是你的能力，不是吗？”Erik的目光落在头盔上，头盔正悬浮在他与腰同高的地方。“能力就是你的一部分。”

一时间Charles心头涌过太多，千言万语打破了他努力维持的平衡，而他唯一能够想到的回答只有一个词。“是的。”

“那么就这样。”Erik几乎没有动作，头盔自己旋转起来。他们目光相接的时候，Charles呼气，吸气，然后微笑。

“谢谢。”接下来的沉默轻松明快，就如同东方的天空露出的第一抹曙光。Charles放下自己的心墙，隔绝开一重现实的那层灰色的薄纱消失，世界以它完整的美丽涌回Charles的头脑里，从Erik所站的地方辐射来温暖的感觉。

“一路顺风，”Erik说。

“谢谢你，”Charles重复道，笑容愈发灿烂。一切都变得美好明亮。他对Erik点点头，然后终于转身离开，希望在Erik把头盔戴上的时候，已经走出足够远的距离，冲击的力度会小一些。

这一次，Erik没有叫住他。

\--

Raven的梳妆台比Charles记忆中整洁许多。他肯定是管家把东西都收拾整齐，桌子的表面没有灰尘，干净得闪闪发光。

他坐在Raven的椅子里打量房间。红色格子的墙纸使得房间看起来有点昏暗，像是Raven不顾外面的温度每夜都会点燃的炉火一般，给房间罩上暗红的色调。

也许Charles弄错了。

但他知道自己没有错。他熟悉Raven的一举一动，尽管在电视里只是一扫而过国防部长和几位CIA高层的会晤的场景，但那短短的片段已经足够让他留意到一个秘书低头调整自己的姿势的方式。也许这算不上证据充足，不够让其他人信服，但毕竟Chalres也不知道自己想要说服谁。

Raven接近国防部长做什么？只是试图打探CIA的计划吗？

金属的光亮吸引了Charles的注意。他拿起一条细细的银项链，这是他遇到Raven的时候她少有的财物之一。他在手指间摩挲着那条项链。尽管他从没问过这条项链的来历，但他一直相信这是她母亲的东西。

Charles握住那条项链，从椅子上站起来。他最后看了一眼这个房间，然后走出去，紧紧地关上了门。

\--

 **IX.**

Charles就要出门的时候，遇到了Havok。Havok上楼的中途停下来，上上下下好好打量了Charles一番，露出大大的促狭的笑容。“要出门吗，教授？”

Charles穿外套出门的时候并没有太注意，但他也跟着低头看了看自己深色的裤子和浅蓝色的衬衫[译注18]……啊，Havok会得出错误的结论是可以理解的。“如果你说的是约会的话，答案是否定的。”

Havok的笑容一丁点儿都没有动摇。“你确定吗？”

“我当然确定。”Charles张大眼睛，说真的，Havok什么时候变得这么自负了？差不多就在Jennifer答应和他约会的时候。Charles犹豫了一下，加上一句，说，“我只是约了Erik吃晚饭。”

“Erik？”Havok吃了一惊，不过惊讶很快就消失，他带着由衷的高兴地同时又有点儿开玩笑地说，“明白了，果然不是约会啊。”

Charles眯起眼，点点头。“没错。还有，我不在学校的时候，别忘了你的女朋友也要遵守熄灯睡觉的时间。”

Havok大大咧咧地笑起来算作回答。“好好玩，”他说完继续上楼梯。

Charles深吸了一口气，又低头看了看自己，考虑要不要换身衣服。不过那样就太荒谬了，而且Erik不会注意的。

\--

Erik靠在桥栏杆上，Charles走近的时候，他站直身体。他一如既往体态修长，穿着黑色的高领衫，显露出胸膛的轮廓。低垂的落日勾勒出他脸上优美的线条，上下打量Charles的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我是不是应该更注重一下自己的着装？”

这个奇怪的问题惹得Charles笑起来。“Erik，你不需要 _注重_ 衣服就比我好看了。”

Erik突然动了一下，仿佛想要伸手，但他半途中收回了那个动作。他伸手把放在栏杆上的头盔拿起来，走到Charles身边，看了他一会儿。然后他笑起来。“你有什么打算吗？”

\--

“我希望，”Erik的拇指划过餐巾环的边缘。“我希望你不要指望我知道什么菜应该用什么餐具。”

Charles的目光猛然从Erik的手上扯到他脸上。该死，Charles甚至 _想都没想_ 就选了一家高级餐馆。他应该想到的，在这种场合Erik可能会感觉不自在。

“抱歉，”他说。“是我欠考虑了。不过餐具，很简单——按照从外到内的顺序就行。”华丽的枝型吊灯，雅致的鲜花摆设，还有周围餐桌边低柔的谈话声，佐以房间一角里钢琴的叮咚乐声，考虑到这些，Charles不得不承认这不是朋友之间吃个便饭会选择的地点。不过他重返纽约以来，还没有什么机会探索这里的美食，所以他很自然地就按照以前熟悉的方式行事。

“我妈妈以前带我来这里庆祝她的生日。旁边的小沙龙里有棋盘，所以我才选了这里。”他合上菜单，手指按在白色的桌布上，微笑着耸耸肩。“我本来想在别的棋盘上赢你一局，算是换换口味。不过我们可以去别的地方。”

Erik扬起眉毛。“上一盘不是 _我_ 赢了吗？”

“之前 _我_ 连赢了两盘，十五局十三胜。”

Erik的笑声低沉得体，他身上没有一处地方和身边的环境不符。他并不显得紧张，甚至对华丽的陈设和细致的服务有点儿想发笑。“很好，我接受。还有，你 _应该_ 知道我没有感觉不舒服吧？”

“我知道。”Charles研究了一会儿Erik放松的姿态。如果Erik愿意，他可以轻松地融入普通人之中，而Charles永远做不到。可能Eirk自己都没有意识到，他多么轻松地就可以遵守某些不言而喻的规则，尽管他的童年境遇悲惨——也许原因 _正是_ 如此。“你会是孩子们的好老师，”Charles告诉他。

Erik正在挑选开胃菜，他惊讶地抬起头。“我接受的教育并不正规。”

“你在 _生活_ 上胜人一筹。你知道怎么融入环境。”Charles也打开菜单，等了一会儿继续说。“你可能比我更擅长于此，甚至可能比Raven还要在行。”

一个侍者走过他们桌边，微微扫了一眼，确认他们是否打算点餐。Erik等侍者走开之后，严肃地回答说，“我不得不擅长。”

“我知道，”Charles柔声说。

之后他们都专注在菜单上。然而Charles的注意不由自主地被Erik的手，Erik嘴唇的弧度吸引，不过他觉得自己掩饰得尚可。在他们点餐的时候，Charles又忐忑起来，不知道费用会不会也是个问题。不过，既然是他推荐了这家餐馆，那么他来付账也是唯一合理的选择。Erik可以下次再请。

这不是约会。绝对不是。

Charles扯开衬衫的领口，尽力若无其事地迎上Erik的目光。但Erik辐射出的微微的愉悦却让他不知所措。上帝啊，Charles真的应该选医学院旁边的西班牙式小酒吧。据助教说，那里要合适并且便宜得多。

“那么，”Charles正想着，Erik开口说。“既然你提议聘请我去学校担任职务，那么我可以以此推断你的旧金山之行并不成功？”

“啊，是。”Charles撇开眼，哼了一声。“我去见的那个人？”他摇了摇头，靠在椅背上，手指交握，然后看向Erik。“老实说，我情愿忙得没时间睡觉，也不愿意让他 _靠近_ 我学校的教室。从空气里变出水的能力是很了不起，但是，”他叹了口气，对桌子对面的Erik笑道。“你有没有见过哪个人，只要张开嘴就能把你烦到哭？”

这次Erik的笑没有那么低声了。“我会把那也称作一种特殊的天赋。”

“放在政治会谈中也许有用，”Charles说。他刻意不去想国防部长。Charles的口袋里，Raven的项链出乎意料地沉重。

“或者是在商务会议中，只要能让你闭嘴，你出什么价对手都会同意。”

“法庭，”Charles两腿交叠，一些紧张感消失了。尽管场所变换了，路灯变成了枝型吊灯和烛光，但归根结底，他们还是Erik和Charles。去过了脱衣舞俱乐部，军事监狱还有偏远海滩，精美的餐厅并没有什么大不了的。

Charles解开衬衫上第二个纽扣之后，他抬起头，刚好看见Erik盯着他的手指。

\--

厚重的幕帘隔开了餐厅里人声、瓷器、钢琴的声响，沙龙里只能听见模糊的嗡嗡声。他们来到房间的角落里，Charles依然放低自己的声音，以免打扰到其他人——两个记者正就城市预算的问题滔滔不绝，像是在发牢骚，还有一位盯着壁炉的炉火昏昏欲睡的老人，对他们而言，可能防空警报都惊动不了。不过，礼貌是原则问题。

“泰坦尼克号[Titanic]怎么样？”

“泰坦尼克？”Erik想了想扫了他一眼，手停在棋盘上方。“那可比Shaw的潜水艇大多了，我不认为能行，不干。”

“你 _伤了我的心，_ ”Charles悲切地说。“找到泰坦尼克的沉船然后放在珠穆朗玛峰[Mount Everest]峰顶是我毕生的理想。”

“抱歉，”不过Erik听起来一点儿都不抱歉。他把仅剩的象移到C3，然后往后靠，随意地倚坐在丝绒的扶手椅里，两腿微微分开。“你呢？你——能不能让那边的那两个人，”他指了指那两个记者，“写一篇是非不分颠倒黑白的报道？”

Charles努力把目光从Erik身上扯开，摇摇头。“两个人一起，做不到。估计一次只能控制一个人。而且我想我没办法往别人的思想里植入任何长期的指示。至少我没试过。”

“我记得你清除了MacTaggert的记忆？那 _应该_ 是长期的，不是吗？”Erik听起来很担忧，身体往前倾。不， _不_ ，Charles _不会_ 给他一丁点儿伤害Moira的理由。

他坐起身，严肃地盯着Erik。“ _会是_ 持久的。但那是因为我并没有要求她的头脑忘记那段记忆，我直接清空了那些回忆。否则别人很容易就可以让她重新想起来。”

Erik慢慢地点点头。“你是说像Emma这样的人。”

“是的，”Charles低头看着棋盘，考虑下一步棋。现在他只剩下五个白子，数量有限，但已经足够他宣布胜利，“将军。”他把白王后推上A7，隔着小小的棋盘对Erik露出笑容。

Erik对着目前的棋局研究了几秒钟，然后他扬起头，迎上Charles的目光，眼角促狭地眯起。“你确定你没有作弊？”

“作弊什么的，太有失身份了，”Charles宣告说。“而且，我不需要作弊就能赢。”

那两个记者离开沙龙，幕帘掀起的时候，餐馆的声响重新涌入，随着幕帘放下，嘈杂又平息了。Erik的微笑渐渐扩大，“随便你怎么说吧，Charles。”

“你是在质疑我的诚实吗？”Charles问。

Erik滑到座位边，俯身探过棋盘，Charles本以为他会拿棋子。但，不，Erik一只手揪住Charles的衬衫，把他往前拉，桌面抵住了Charles的肚子。他刚想抗议，声音却被Erik的嘴吞没了。等等，什么？ _什么_ ？

他从鼻腔里猛然吸进一口气，但Erik另外的那只手抚上Charles的脸颊，然后他就被扯进那个吻里。他阖上眼睫，一切都暗了下来，安静了下来，唯一能够注意到的，就是Erik的唇贴着他的唇，Erik的拇指扶着他的下巴，Erik温暖的吐息扫过他的嘴唇。除此之外，只剩下模模糊糊的超然的感觉。

Erik终于退开，Charles猛然回归了现实。他跌回自己的扶手椅里，温和的灯光也让他忍不住眨眼。Erik温柔地看着他，却看不出他在想什么。Charles _从没有_ 这么想要打破自己的承诺，他想冲进Erik的思想里，找出每一个想法，每一条细微的能够解释刚才发生了什么的思绪。

血液在Charles耳膜里砰砰作响。

他张开嘴，又闭上，咽了口唾沫，然后终于记起他们周围还有人。他飞快扫了一眼，那位老人已经在壁炉前睡着了，并且显然是背对着他们。谢天谢地。

“什么——”Charles自己停了下来，他摇摇头，显然他知道那是 _什么_ ，他们接吻了，Erik吻了他，接着Charles吻了回去。问题是 _为什么_ 。“你为什么——”

他没来得及说完——Erik直接插话说，“所以你真的没发觉刚才我要做什么？”

“那是在 _测试_ ？”这个想法让Charles胃里一阵翻腾，像是看到发炎化脓的伤口一样恶心。

“我不会告诉你，”Erik低声而急迫地说，嗓音里有些他完全认不出的丝滑的黑暗。他笑着，却没有一丝笑意。

他在Charles反应过来之前就站起来，动作丝毫不拖泥带水，也没有表现出任何激烈的情绪。然而Charles却觉得仿佛被扯开胸口，心暴露出来。他用力从扶手椅上站起来。“Erik……”

Erik猛然停下，后背挺直。侵入他的思想里会很容易，简直太轻易了。Charles双手握拳，努力阻止自己，他做到了。他不会再犯同样的错误。

他不会的，哪怕是现在这种情况。

Erik飞快地看了他一眼，看不出表情。“什么时候离开都可以，Charles，不会被阻拦。这是我们说好的，记得吗？”

“我记得，”Charles低声说。他呼出一口气，数到三，再吸气，然后他说，“我从没有让你失望过，不是吗？”

“没有，”Erik的表情变了，那种疏离的冷漠变成了真诚的微笑。Charles不知道是什么让Erik的思想下涌起了温暖的暗流，他再次努力控制住自己的能力。

“下个星期日？”Erik问道，说着转身就走。

“这不公平，”Charles抗议说。他没有意识到，不过他一定是不小心提高了嗓音，壁炉前的老人猛然惊醒了。

“谁说这公平了？”Erik在门前停下，飞快地丢给Charles一个愉快的眼神。“我会把项链交给Raven的。谢谢你的晚餐。”

混蛋。

Charles重新跌回座位上，没有理会老人身边萦绕的困惑，而是小心地聆听Erik越来越远的脚步声。他听得到的，只有他那颗愚蠢的心的声音。

\--

一个人穿过中央公园不仅没有帮助Charles清空头脑，反而让他的脑袋里充满了更多问题。附近没有人，没有了他人思想喧闹的背景音，他没有办法定下心来，陷入自己的困惑中逃脱不出。他加快脚步，但这不能扫去Erik的唇贴着他的唇的记忆，也不能扫去Erik温热的指尖抚过他喉咙的感觉。

他忘不了。

即使那不是个测试，即使Erik的意愿就是如此——但是，不， _不_ ，这没什么不同——不可以是这样。他们之间已经够复杂了，如果再在他们的友谊上加上这一层——但是Charles喜欢，他想要，甚至 _想要更多_ ，而Erik也同样愿意，也许这就是问题所在。

Charles不记得自己的感知曾仅局限于此，如此顺畅如此自然地，只专注在和另一个人的接触上。感知仅存在在自己的身体里，这样的感觉他并不习惯。

尽管夏天已经到了，微风和缓地吹来，他却依然在发抖。木质的桥板在他脚步下震动，下方的小舟在水里跳跃，为什么他会不由自主地回到四个小时前和Erik见面的地方？他应该在餐馆前叫出租车，直接回学校去。

Charles靠在栏杆上，胳膊肘抵着扶手，手指埋进头发里。他低着头，注意力集中在自己呼吸的节奏上。过了一会儿，他终于冷静了一点儿。

\--

 **X.**

时间开始似乎难熬，随着周末临近，却飞快逝去。Charles每日处理学校繁琐的事务，坚持跑步，有时候还会到城里去一趟，几乎每天晚上都是筋疲力尽地倒在床上。

他努力不去想Erik。

星期四的时候，Hank看似随意地问Charles晚上是不是要去纽约。然而问题里暗藏的担忧让Charles明白，自己并没能成功地藏起这几天的忧心忡忡。他并不是认为Hank不值得信任，他只是不知道如何 _开口_ 。于是他只是告诉Hank，他和Erik约在星期日见面。

Charles之后没有再进Erik的旧房间，一次也没有，但他依然半夜惊醒，眼前是纠结破碎的画面，脑袋里不成章的只言片语，他的心承载太多，身体几乎负担不下。

\--

太阳给万物镀上一层金色，桥上人流熙熙攘攘，聚集了情侣和游客。Charles早到了五分钟，他跳上栏杆，坐在上面，任由头脑沉浸在周围快乐的氛围中。

Erik靠近的时候，他没有转头去看，直到Erik走到他几步远的地方，他才抬头。这一个动作，却让他几乎失去平衡，胃里纠起一个结。Erik微笑着，白色的衬衫领口解开，那个愚蠢的头盔藏在包里，所以Charles看不见……这一切都不能帮Charles重新坐稳。

Charles从栏杆上滑下来，他突然强烈地意识到，Erik正专注地盯着他看。这是近来才出现的，还是之前Charles都没能注意到？就像Charles之前都没有注意到那些让他心里不甚舒服的、追随Erik的脚步的赞叹的目光。他不想要其他人用那样的目光看着Erik。

他这是怎么了？

Erik走到他身边，放下包，然后一只胳膊支在扶手上，面朝Charles。他站得太近，两个人之间的距离绝不是朋友间应有的。他身上淡淡的须后水的味道唤醒了Charles遥远的记忆，但Charles还没有真的想起，Erik就说，“我希望你喜欢中国菜。”

Charles花了几秒钟才反应过来Erik在说什么。“中国菜？”

Erik对着包点点头，靠得更近了。他一定是故意的，放低的声音和嘴角模糊的微笑，都是故意的。他的思想下涌动着热流，Charles并不陌生——只是之前他从未特别留意过，并不觉得有什么特别。“我来的路上买了一些，”Erik说。“如果你可以吃饭的时候不要枝型吊灯作陪，我想我们可以在这附近找到一个安静的地方。”

这是约会。这就是个约会，上周也是个约会，而Charles竟然没有 _意识到_ 。

他伸手拂过头发，也推开了所有的问题，至少暂时不去考虑。他慢慢地吸进一口气。“好，可以，但是别以为我会就这么放过上周的事。”

Erik目光炯炯地停在他脸上。“你怎么会觉得我会这么想？”

周围还有人，太多的人，有一些人已经开始对Erik靠向Charles的样子感到好奇。Charles不想在自己的恶心之外，再应对人们的非难，徒增烦恼。起码不是现在，不是在他还需要努力站稳脚跟的时候。他本以为自己早就已经想清楚了。

\--

他们在湖边找到一个僻静的角落，柳树低垂的枝条把他们同小路边的人群隔开。等他们终于安顿好，Erik带来的食物已经仅存余温，浸透了酱油的菜吃起来太咸。太阳在天边发出暖洋洋的橙光，天空染上淡淡的粉色，他们都靠在柳树的树干上，肩膀贴着肩膀。Charles终于觉得紧张感一点一滴地渗出，慢慢消解了，最后他只能感觉到每次和Erik交换餐盒的时候肌肤相触的温度，还有从Erik身上辐射出的冷静的情绪。

在这一周里，Charles忍不住把这次会面想象成一场对峙，但等他终于抬起头，看着头顶上在风中轻扬的柳枝，心里却只剩下了一丁点儿怒气。“我可以问你个问题吗？”

Erik微微转身，Charles感觉到他心中明显的担忧。“什么？”

“那 _真的是_ 测试吗？”Charles再也无法故作轻松地靠在树干上，他低下头，蜷起腿，双臂紧紧环住自己的膝盖。满目都是耀眼的阳光，他几乎什么都看不清楚，只能辨认出Erik脸上模糊的线条。

“有什么区别吗？”短短的沉默之后，Erik问道。他的嗓音小心翼翼地保持淡然，不显露太多情绪，然而，真是这种淡然让Charles不满地皱起眉头。他抱着双腿的手握得更紧，目光从太阳上移开，望着Erik。Erik也看回来，平静地，镇定地，就好像他之前所做的并没有让Charles的思绪陷入一片混乱。

“混蛋，Erik，”Charles一字一顿地慢慢说道。“是的，当然 _有_ 区别。你在 _想_ 什么？”

Erik笑起来，眼睛里却没有笑意。“你会骂人？”

“滚蛋[Bugger off]。”

“非常英式，Charles，”Erik往后靠在树上，平静地迎上Charles的目光。他的双臂交叉在胸前，Charles感觉疏离，非常不舒服，但既然他不会打破自己的承诺，所以他也不知道具体这感觉从何而来。

他不会食言的。

早先那股错乱的感觉又猛然回到他身体里，恶心的感觉令他窒息。“你觉得很好玩吗？”

“有一点。”Erik抬起一只手，往路边散步的人群的方向挥了挥。尽管他脸上依然挂着笑容，但与之相反，他的思想却暗含着尖锐的情绪。“你确定要现在讨论这个问题？小心被别人听见。”

“我不是——”Charles自己没有说完，他摇了摇头，因为这不重要，这不是问题所在。“我只是想知道你到底在玩什么把戏。”

Erik脸上的笑容完全消失了。他坐直身体，扬起头，树枝的阴影投射在他脸上。他低声说，“谁说我在玩了？”Erik只停顿了短短一瞬，Charles仅来得及吸口气，然后他就接着说下去，目光紧紧地盯着Charles。“你是不是在担心，如果你和我上床会把你推向社会的边缘？甚至是生为普通人都无法被接受的异类？”Charles依然来不及接话。“你已经 _是_ 边缘人了，你永远都不会融入普通人。我本以为你把MacTaggert送走的时候，你就已经明白了。我本以为你知道自己永远都是，”他犹豫了极短的一瞬间，继续说。“不同的。”

“和你一样，你本来是想这么说。我永远都和你是一类人。”Charles咽了口唾沫，Erik的目光落在Charles的喉咙上，但只有短短的一瞬，Charles继续说话的时候，他猛然把目光移开了。“这才是你 _真正_ 想说的，是不是？”

“你猜的？”

“不是。”Charles允许自己露出浅浅的微笑。“我想我现在已经很了解你了，我的朋友。你和我，我们 _确实_ 是不同的，但我更情愿——你只看到了不同之处，而我更愿意着眼于我们和普通人类的相似之处。我认为目前相似之处远远超过不同之处。”

Erik沉默了大半分钟。他面无表情，掩藏住自己的情绪，一双眼睛冷冷地盯着Charles，然后他点点头。“所以你选择假装自己是个普通人。那么，这是拒绝交往了。”

 _如果你真的明白，那你就不会失去每一个爱你的人了。_

“ _不是_ 拒绝。”Charles声音里的急迫令他自己都感到惊讶。“我只是……”

“你需要时间，”Erik替他说完。

“谢谢你，”Charles终于觉得胸口里紧绷的情绪松了一些，能够好好呼吸了。“是的，只是需要时间 _不是_ 拒绝。”

“我明白。”Erik认真地说。然后他扭身，跪在地上，靠过来。Erik的手温暖而沉重地放在Charles胸口。Erik的唇覆上他的唇的时候，Charles往前倾，迎上这个吻。他毫不犹豫地抓住Erik的衬衫，把他拉得更近。Charles的手放在Erik的腹部，Erik的肌肉在他掌下绷紧了。

这次又是Erik首先结束这个吻。他没有立刻移开，而是呆在原处，温暖纤长的身体贴着Charles。Charles张开眼，发现Erik正专注地看着他。他的嗓音低沉暗哑。“一个星期够吗？”

“一个星期听起来挺合适。”Charles终于找回声音，说道。老实说，他并不认为自己需要多少天的时间才能决定，因为此刻他的身体就在渴望抓紧Erik，不希望Erik离开。然而，他终于放开手。

Erik敏捷地站起身，掸干净裤子的时候环视周围。Charles这时才注意到，尽管他们呆的地方非常偏僻，还是有一对年长的夫妇发现了他们，正凶狠地盯着他们看。Charles不需要探查他们的思想就知道他们在想什么。这不是他第一次被人怒目而视，但原因是公开表示对另一个男人的爱慕，这 _的确是_ 第一次。

这也是第一次，这个原因可能给他带来牢狱之灾。[译注19]

Charles扬起眉毛瞪回去，过了一秒钟，那对夫妇转开了眼。等他抬起眼，发现Erik正看着他。

“下周日？”Erik问。

“我会来这儿。”Charles发现自己可以非常轻松地露出微笑。

Charles没有看着Erik掀起柳枝离开树荫，他闭上眼睛，靠在粗糙的树干上。空气里弥漫着夏天的味道，这里距离湖岸很近，因此还有腐烂的水藻和湿润的杂草的气息传来。Charles的思想一直跟随着Erik的脚步，从小路一直走到桥边，直到熟悉的感觉变得越来越轻，越来越浅。

当Charles终于完全想起那段被Erik的须后水唤醒的记忆，他张开眼睛，坐起身，那股潜藏在医院消毒水浓烈的味道之下的气息。

 _哦。_

\--

回学校的路程漫长而安静，出租车司机满脑子都是自己的护照问题，收音机里主播在低声品评杰基·肯尼迪[译注20]的服装品位。这一次，Charles却不希望受到任何干扰。他屏蔽了一切声响，只听见自己的想法，专注于脑海里浮动的画面和念头。

即便是作为朋友，他们的关系也从不简单，总是充满风险，他们的世界观相差太大，总是在不停争执，难以顺利达成一致。再加上现实因素使得一切都不会轻易得到解决，并且阻力远不止于此。尽管Erik如此合拍地进入Charles的生活，仿佛他一直就是他人生的一部分，但他们之间的一切都不简单。

负面因素太多，写在纸上足够Charles用来给自己的房间贴一层新的墙纸。但他不 _在乎_ 。

然而，他的信心如同城市的灯光一样，渐渐暗淡。渐渐高楼大厦变成了空旷的野地，车窗外驶过的汽车的灯光一闪而逝，Erik的嘴唇的温度渐渐褪去，Charles发现自己再一次历数起不利的方面，一条接着一条。出租车里萦绕着散不尽的雪茄烟的臭味，他头疼起来。

\--

 **X.**

Charles昨晚几乎不曾入眠，他起床后就按照习惯晨跑，希望适度运动能帮他清醒头脑。

跑步的动作简单，Charles任由自己思绪蔓延，四十分钟之后，汗水染湿了他的衬衫，身体令人愉快地放松。当他回到庄园的时候，他却毫无准备地感觉到了Erik的存在。他猛抽一口气，加快了步伐。

为什么Erik会来？约定一个星期之后，他昨天不是说好了吗，所以是不是发生了什么事？Raven还好吗？Charles竭尽全力才阻止自己潜入Erik的头脑里，立刻找出想要的答案。因为这是Erik，Erik从不说话不算话，而他现在来了，他们才分开几个小时，他就不打招呼地出现……

肯定状况糟糕。唯一的问题是有 _多_ 糟。

Charles释放自己的能力，他的头脑打开，迅速地定位，在体育场找到大部分学生，Havok在带领他们做晨间冥想。厨师早饭后就出发去采购，管家正在餐厅清洗餐具，所以只有Hank和Erik在起居室里，气氛紧张。

Charles三步并作两步跳上阶梯，没有管自己汗湿了的衣服，直接右转走向起居室。然后他在走廊里听见从起居室开着的门里传出的声音，那两个人都微微提高了自己的声音，他这才放慢脚步。不过让他犹豫的并不是两个人的音量，而是尽管Hank和Erik在争执，但他们的声音里都暗含着尊敬。

“他是阿拉巴马州的州长，”Erik说道。“而他打算反对和平共处，反对黑人学生进入大学就读。那么告诉我这怎么 _积极_ 了？”伴随着这个问题，还传来翻动报纸的声音，Charles想起自己之前把纽约时报留在了桌上，正好打开，翻到有关George Wallance[译注21]的那篇文章。

“因为他没有办法真的 _阻止_ 他们。”Hank听起来坚决而急迫。“他只是在夸夸其谈，但他自己都不得不承认，他没有能力阻止。种族主义的混球不会一夜之间改变，但 _法律_ 的确不同了。”

Charles抬起一只手抹去额头上的汗水，用手指把乱成一团的头发理顺，然后他走进房间。Erik本要开口回答Hank，却沉默了。他的目光牢牢地缠在Charles身上，瞬间腾起的热度几乎可以打破Charles自己的平衡。他没有理会这种感觉，直接开口招呼Erik，“是我还是谁时间感混乱了？我很肯定还有六天才到星期日呢。”

“发生了点事情。”Erik的目光依然停驻在Charles身上，没有试图回应他刚才小小的幽默。

“Raven还好吗？”Charles问道，他紧紧盯着Erik的脸，但是他从眼角瞥见Hank畏缩了一下。

“她很好，没事，”Erik从椅子里站起来——他最喜欢的那把扶手椅，他以前总是坐的那把椅子，这让Charles心里微微疼了起来——丢给Hank一个算得上微笑的表情。“别认为这一局是你赢了。”

“你知道到哪里能找到我，”Hank轻松地说。Erik一转过身，Hank就对Charles眯起眼，下巴轻轻挑了一下。Charles感觉到Hank传来的那个问题。 _‘打什么时候开始他不再戴那头盔了？’_

 _‘他还戴着，只是在我身边不戴。’_ Charles深深吸了口气，他的呼吸慢慢恢复正常。Erik人在这里，Raven没事，那么这个消息不会太糟糕。Charles靠在门框上，Erik从他身边经过的时候，他努力不要动。可是，不，Erik从他身边走过的时候，手指擦过他的腹部，这不是他的想象。

 _上帝。_

“Hank，能不能麻烦你通知Tara和Marcus，他们的课推迟到下午？”

他等了一会儿，看见Hank咧开嘴露出笑容。现在有了Hank和Havok，如果Charles敢让他和Erik的友谊更进一步的话，至少有两个人不会太惊讶了。也许情况没有那么糟， Charles的一个学生是雌雄同体，也很好地被其他人接纳了，也许在这所学校安全、包容的屋檐下，性别的观念并没有那么棘手。毕竟就大部分人的正常而言，能够穿墙而过的人，和用意念就可以让东西爆炸的人，都绝不算正常。

Charles走进走廊里，发现Erik动作僵硬，脸色阴沉。他紧紧地抿着嘴，下巴绷得紧紧的。这里不是说话的地方，声音会在走廊里发出回声，所以Charles对着楼梯偏偏头，“去我的房间？”

Erik点点头，迈开步子。“Hank光着脚，”他仿佛漫不经心地说。

是吗？到现在，Charles早已经不会注意了。“大部分时候他都光着脚。他说这样更舒服。”他往旁边看去，看见了Erik的侧脸，霎时所有想要说的话都消失了，词语不愿排列成有意义的句子。有那么多他和Erik不该更进一步、不该陷得更深的理由，然而此刻，Charles一个也想不起来。

他带头爬上楼梯，半途，他回头看去的时候，发现Erik正盯着他的屁股。Charles几乎一脚踏空。

楼上的走廊很安静，除了他们才在硬木地板上的脚步声再没有其他声音。他们走过Erik的老房间门口，Charles张开嘴想说点什么，比如告诉Erik那个房间依然保持原样等他回来，但他知道这听起来像是在乞求，所以他什么都没说。他推开自己房间的门，让Erik先进去，他紧随其后，紧紧地关上了门。他突然特别地感觉到汗湿的T恤贴在皮肤上。

他往套间里的浴室走去，中途停在Erik面前。他不得不微微仰起头，才能迎上Erik沉重的目光。“出什么事了？”

Erik把重心从一只脚移到另一只上，他皱起眉头，前额堆起皱纹。他开口，声音紧张，“他们依然在寻找消除我们的方法。你是首要目标。”

Charles转开身，让自己有点时间消化这个消息。他一边走一边把T恤从身上剥掉，丢在地板上，打开浴室的灯。“倒不算意料之外，”他的声音在铺满瓷砖的浴室里发出空洞的回响。

紧接着，Erik出现在浴室门口，他紧紧地抓住门框，关节都发白了。“我不是在 _开玩笑_ ，Charles。”

“我没有说你在开玩笑。”Charles从浴室里的镜子里看着Erik的眼睛，Charles的胸口绷紧了，那双眼睛里的绝望太明显，紧紧地抓住他的肺叶，夺走他的呼吸。他抛开所有假装的冷淡，转过身，双臂抱在胸前。水池冰冷地贴在他后背的皮肤上。“Raven发现了什么？ _是_ 她接近国防部长的时候，是不是？也可能是打入CIA的时候，我并不能完全确认。”

“你怎么——？”

Charles打断Erik。“电视直播的时候我看到了他。不论她在哪里，我都能认得出来。和一个变形者一起长大你自然会知道。”

“没错。”Erik离开门框，往浴室里走了一点，靠得更近。他的目光落在Charles的胸口，然后猛然移开。“CIA确认你就是他们寻找所有变种人并且消除他们的钥匙。他们已经开始申请经费了。Raven现在正在尽力推迟他们的动作，探查更多的消息。”

这比Charles期望得要具体得多，但依然算不上意料之外。真正让他惊讶的却是Erik话语里的紧张，那呼之欲出的恐惧。

Charles喉咙里沉甸甸地发紧，他深呼吸。现在跑步带来的热量消散，他的身体慢慢冷下来，从门口吹进来的一点儿风让他冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。“我不太担心我自己。我可以照顾好自己。但这意味着我们得加强学校周围的保护。”

“就这样？”Erik眯起眼，他又往前走了一步。

Charles耸了耸肩，移开了目光，看着Erik映在镜子里的侧脸。“如果你帮忙，会轻松很多。”

Erik抓住他的肩膀，猛然拉回他的注意力。Erik温暖的手指抓住他，指尖陷进湿润的皮肤里。“ _你怎么能_ ，”Erik微微停顿，轻轻摇动他的肩膀。“这么逆来顺受？ _是你_ ，写下当更高级的种族出现，未能及时进化的种族自然消亡，这是自然的选择，是对世界的不可避免的诅咒。”

“这需要时间，Erik！”Charles扬起头，冷静地迎上Erik严厉的目光。他微微放低声音，继续说。“也许随着时间过去，那 _必然会_ 发生，但是即便如此，所耗费的时间可能是几十年，也可能是几百年，而 _你_ 是什么人，胆敢加速历史的进程？”他说着说着不自觉地又抬高了声音，松开抱着的胳膊，挣脱Erik抓着他的手。Charles虚弱地呼吸，缺乏睡眠，再加上Erik身上源源不断辐射出的激怒，和他自己的惊惶，这个浴室太小，还没有窗户，都让他感觉呼吸不到足够的氧气。“如果不是，那么你急功近利的实质只是扭曲历史。你是什么人，可以做这样的抉择？更优秀的人种！决定谁值得生存谁不值得！我是 _从哪里_ 听过类似的话？”

毫无警告地。

Erik猛然把Charles抵在水池上，冰冷的瓷盆边缘压进他皮肤里。“ _不要_ ，”Erik嘶哑地说，“拿我和 _他们_ 做比较。”他的手指紧紧扣住Charles的手臂，紧得发痛。在Erik的压迫之下，Charles不得不往后仰。Charles竭力反抗，努力想要挣脱Erik的手，他只需要轻轻动用自己的能力就能制服Erik，很简单——几乎不用怎么费力。

 _但是不。_

Charles咬着牙，坚持克制住自己的冲动。“我不想这么做，但你让我很难不这么做。我的朋友，有时候你让我忍得 _发痛_ 。”

那一瞬间，漫长得几乎看不到尽头，Erik几乎可能失控。然而，他抓住Charles手臂的手放松了，尽管只有一点儿。“很好。说服我，告诉我我错了。说点别的，别而拿报道和宣言里的空话来搪塞我。”他的声音扭曲，眼神愈发深沉。“有些人死也 _活该_ 。”

Charles不需要探查Erik的思想就知道。所以接下来他放轻了语调。

“但有些人不等于 _所有人_ 。”从浴室天花板投下的灯光刺眼，Erik的颧骨投下的阴影更加显眼。Charles不由自主地伸出手。“这世界上有这么多人，其中大部分都和Shaw不一样。Erik，那是 _不计其数_ 的人，有父亲，有母亲，有 _家庭_ ，你想要拆散他们吗？”

他的拇指划过Erik的下颌，停在他的下巴上。Erik看着他，一动不动，面色惨白。

“那个工程师，Jones。还记得吗？他的父母很多年前去世了，但他还有个小妹妹。还有Moira呢？”Charles停下来组织语言，情绪冷静下来，他突然发现自己很难忽略Erik靠得这么近。“Moira知道我们是什么人，而她亲眼看到Shaw威胁政府官员，但她并没有自动地认为 _所有的_ 变种人都是坏的。她并不害怕我们。”

“那是因为她迷上你了。”Erik终于松开Charles的手臂，他的手指往上滑，羽毛般地落在Charles的锁骨上。Erik的声音很轻。“Charles，人类永远都会害怕我们。”

“这是可以理解的。我们一些变种人的能力可能会滥用，非常有可能，想想看，我们可以飞行，可以以别人的面貌出现，可以 _读取别人的思想_ 。”Charles微笑起来，这个动作感觉有些陌生，仿佛他的肌肉已经忘记了该怎么微笑。“过程不会轻松，但普通人 _确实会_ 成长。”

小小的浴室里，只剩下他们呼吸的声音。Charles知道学生们正在从体育场里出来，但是现在，没有什么比Erik看着他的目光，比Erik抵住他身体的力度，更重要。Erik衬衫上的金属钮扣贴在Charles胸口的皮肤上，感觉却是温暖的。

“是什么让你相信人类会改变？”Erik问，声音近乎耳语，只是刚好传过他们之间不断缩短的距离。“别引用别人的话，那说服不了我。”

Charles抵着水池动了动，这个动作却让他们完美地契合在一起。Erik凸出的髋骨嵌进Charles的髋部。Erik靠得这么近，Charles几乎没法集中注意力继续往下说，但是他必须，这很重要。“还记得我的继父吗？Kurt的确是为了我母亲的钱才娶她，而且他会打我，也会打他自己的儿子。”Charles感觉到Erik的肌肉绷紧了，连忙摇摇头。他不知道自己的手什么时候缠进Erik的头发里。“ _别_ 。那是很久以前的事了。重要的是，在母亲死后，”他深深地深深地吸气，直到肺里再没有空间，Erik一直仔细地看着他。“我的继父和我，发生了一次争吵，Kurt的实验室着火了。尽管之前发生的一切，但他救了我们，自己却没有活着逃出来。”

那段回忆给Charles眼前蒙上了阴影，他眨眨眼，驱散了那层阴影。他又吸了一口气，然后继续说，“我 _感觉到_ 他死去。”

“你感觉到他死去，”Erik紧跟着重复了一遍。他们贴得很紧，Charles仿佛能够感觉到Erik的胃揪紧了。

“是。”Charles让这一个字落在两人之间的沉默上，他不再回忆那件事，而是故意动了动腰，抵着Erik磨蹭。他要想这么做。他很确定，Erik也靠得太近，近得Charles什么都抵抗不了，只有放弃，只有缴械投降。他们还有话需要说清楚，但时间还有很多，现在他只——他只想 _要_ 。

Charles把Erik的头往下拉的时候，Erik没有反抗，他扭过头迎上。他们的嘴急切地贴到一起，两个人仿佛失去支撑一般紧贴在一起。

\--

Erik优雅而舒展地躺在Charles床上，修长精干，然而最惊奇的还是他在Charles双手下移动的样子，他总是努力地想要跟Charles再贴近一点、更近一点儿。Charles不知道他在做什么，他只知道自己的嘴扫过Erik的阴茎，就如Erik早点对他做过的那样的时候，Erik总是忍不住扭腰，迎上每一个轻微的碰触。

Charles只大概感知到Erik的快乐，不得不依靠Erik身体的反应来判断。Erik会有不同的反应：Charles用牙齿轻咬Erik的髋骨，Erik会猛然吸气；吮吸Erik下巴下面的一小片皮肤，Erik会全身绷紧，微微侧过头，调整更好的角度。

Charles往上爬了一点儿，Erik也抬起头看向他，双眸发暗眼神专注，热度在Charles下腹纠缠聚集。有那么一小会儿，他几乎忘记了该如何呼吸。

他低下头，凑过去吻Erik的嘴。Erik本来紧紧抓住床单的手也抬起来，抓住Charles的双肩，把他固定在那里， _就在_ 他身边，Charles想说，他哪里都不回去，但此刻他头脑里千头万绪，却组不成只言片语。

他把Erik压进床单里，用自己的体重把他困在身下，希望行动可以代替语言。

\--

和煦的微风从打开的窗户里吹进来。日光直直地照进来的角度很陡，只能照在窗台附近。那么现在一定刚过正午不久，Charles陷入疲惫与警醒交织的状态，因为缺乏睡眠，也因为Erik就贴在他身边，每一次吸入的空气都带着Erik的须后水的味道，和一丝汗味。

异常诱人。

“我把 _刚才_ ，”Erik昏昏欲睡地说。“当成你答应了。”

Charles低声笑起来，一只手顺着Erik的肩膀往下滑，抚摸他的胳膊，然后松松地圈住他的手腕。他们这么纠缠在一起躺着，贴得太近，甚至看不清楚对方，但Charles能感觉到Erik看着自己，脑袋里思绪翻腾，慢慢变得越来越激烈。Charles希望他们这样短暂的平静的时光可以不要这么快结束，他微微往后挪了一点儿，看着Erik的眼睛，同时手依然轻轻地握住Erik的手腕。

“那么我准备好了，问吧。”

Erik的目光短暂失焦，然后他重新看着Charles。“你也感觉到Shaw死去。”他的声音很平静，这不是个问题。

“你想知道那是什么感觉？”Charles没有料到这个，但他也并不惊讶。他圈在Erik手腕上的手指稍稍用力。“说真的，你真的想知道？因为那是我一生中最糟糕的回忆之一，Erik，我并不希望再次感受。”

“我想要知道。”Erik不容辩驳地说，Charles默默地看了他一眼，然后让步了。

Charles翻身仰卧，他突然意识到自己赤裸着，身上蒙着汗水，被子上沾着斑驳的白色粘稠液体。然而他还是把被子拉过来，盖住两个人的身体。Erik没说话，不过他支起一只胳膊肘，抬起上半身，低头看着Charles的脸。

Charles叹气，然后点点头。“这……”他开口却声音嘶哑，于是他停下来清了清嗓子，越过Erik盯着天花板，他很高兴Erik的手搭在他肚子上。“我不知道人们被杀的时候是不是都是那个样子，但我想恐怕是的。自然死亡没有那么糟，人们不会挣扎着不愿死去，但是Shaw……”

房间里很安静，Charles仿佛听到了自己回忆里的声音，他想要尖叫，全身都因此绷紧，停下来， _求你停下来_ 。他几乎想不起一切都已经过去了。

“你有没有听说过，鸡被砍掉头之后，身体依然还能够活动一会儿？”Charles从眼角模模糊糊地看见Erik发抖，但他没有等他回答就继续说。“Shaw则正好相反，他的头脑绝望地想要重新活动起来，然而——我不能——”他吸了一大口气，但没有用，一切闻起来都含着沙子和煤油的味道。蓝天沉沉地压在他头顶，尽管理智告诉他他的房间并不是蓝色的，所以没有道理他满眼都只能看到这种颜色。

“Charles，”Erik的手从Charles的肚子上移到他喉咙边，温暖汇聚在那里。Charles握住Erik的手，喘着气翻身侧卧，面向Erik。

“你信任我吗？”

接下来的那一瞬他们都沉默了，Erik的眼睛失去焦点，Charles知道，他并不是唯一一个记得的人。

“是的，”Erik低声回答。他的手指依然贴在Charles的皮肤上，没有动摇，也没有加重力度。

“很好，”Charles舒了口气，突然他胸口沉甸甸的压力消失了，他又能好好呼吸了。他看着Erik的眼睛，他慢慢地把手举到太阳穴边，给Erik反对的时间。Erik的手指抽动，但他没有动。

Charles很轻松就找出了那段记忆，就好像它一直潜伏在意识之下，等待时机。那段记忆叫嚣着要吞没Charles的时候，他将Erik也拉进来。他重新回到了那一刻，阳光穿刺进他的脑袋里，周围破碎的镜子里倒映出无数张不属于自己的脸，他努力挣扎，想要摆脱侵蚀自己的黑暗，就好像有人要把他的心脏扯出来，切成两半，再上下颠倒地胡乱塞回心口里。

Charles咬住自己的舌头，尝到了血的味道。不过他马上就糊涂了，他不知道这味道是真实的，还是记忆中的。然而尖利的痛把他猛然扯回现实。头脑中一片混乱，他仿佛什么都听不见，仿佛沉没在水底。他紧紧地抓住Erik的手腕，努力集中注意力，Erik的体温透过记忆的面纱传过来，混乱的感觉终于退去。

他感觉恶心。

Erik一脸震惊，这样赤裸裸的袒露自己的情绪的样子，Charles之前只见过一次。他一直盯着Charles身后，眼睛一眨不眨，然后，他突然回过神，迎上他的目光。Charles松开Erik的手腕，手落到床单上，紧紧地握成拳头。

“是不是，”Erik气喘吁吁地说。“是不是一直都像那样？”

“我不知道，”Charles几乎认不出自己的声音。“我想是的。杀戮，是——我想它对一个人造成的就是那样的影响，是的。”他感觉到自己的指甲割开的手心，痛觉让他强迫自己放松。“这样不对，Erik，杀戮是全然的 _错误_ 。你是更好的人。”

Erik动弹了一下，好像他想要退开，但Charles没法承受他离开，起码不是现在，起码不是在他 _征求过_ Erik的允许，Erik也同意了，说他信任Charles之后。Charles并没有辜负他的信任。不是吗？

“你怎么知道我是更好的人？”这个问题像是石头一般落在他们之间，沉甸甸地砸在床单上。

“因为我知道，”这是Charles能够给出的最好的答案。他抬头看向Erik的眼睛，惊讶地发现那双眼睛出奇地明亮，蒙上一层水汽。Charles松开拳头，抬起手，用拇指抹去眼角聚集的湿润。然后他探过身，用自己的唇覆上Erik的唇。

Erik发出一声绝望的呻吟，低沉，充满伤痛。然后他紧紧靠过来，加深这个吻，他的手指缠进Charles的头发里，把他拉近。太多的感情涌上，浑身发痛，Charles只能任由自己沉入这个吻，贴近Erik，紧紧地抓住他。

他们贴在一起亲吻，直到缺氧才短暂停下。过了很久，他们才缓缓地、慢慢地分开，只是靠在一起喘息。远远地传来了教堂的钟声，宣告现在已经十二点半了。

Erik闭上眼睛，皮肤衬托得眼睫愈发浓黑。他低沉冷淡地说，“你不能要求我不去保护，”他短暂地犹豫了一下。“ _我们的_ 人民。”

Charles翻身，被子在他身上窸窣作响，他支起一只胳膊，抬起上半身，仔细看着Erik的脸。过了一会儿，Erik睁开眼。Charles慢慢地摇头。“不，我想我不会这么做。”他清了清嗓子，但重新开口的时候，他依然觉得喉咙发紧。“但是，危难临头的时候自卫，和因为有些人在不可预见的将来 _有可能_ 会造成威胁就杀了他，这两者之间截然不同。你一直认为把后者也视为自卫。你真的认为这样——你希望这样折磨自己的良知吗？”

Charles不希望Erik感觉愧疚。想到Erik可能会因此良心不安就让他全身僵住，寒意顺着脊柱爬上来，沉重地压在后颈上。他不知道这是恐惧还是愤怒。

Erik没有回答。

Charles靠近Erik，迫使他看着自己的眼睛。他浑身发抖，几乎没法支撑自己的重量，但是他却不知从何处聚齐足够的力量，说完自己要说的话。“杀戮永远都不会是好选择。我们是少数派，是 _人数微小_ 的一群人，同时普通人中还有许许多多的好人，无辜的人。即便我们 _真的_ 胜利了，可是考虑到我们是少数派这个现实……那将会是多么大的伤亡？”Charles停顿下来，从打开的窗户里吹进的微风清凉地吹拂在他光裸的皮肤上。“我不认为那会是我想要的世界。”

他说完，却没有回应，只有他自己砰砰作响的心跳。耳朵里，额头上，都能感觉到血液的脉动。

他转开脸。

Erik突然坐起身。他伸出手，抓住Charles的肩膀，被子落到腰间。“我不希望你遇到危险，”他抓得太紧，甚至可能会留下淤青。Charles扭过身体。

“那么留下来，我们一起面对。”

“你是在 _求_ 我留下来？”Erik的音调里有些Charles认不出的情绪，潜藏着一股惊愕，让Charles不知所措，因为他以前也这么请求过，不是吗？

 _难道没有吗？_

“是的，我求你留下来。”这句话太沉重太迫切，Charles几乎是脱口而出。然而他已经说得迟了，而且他说得远远不够，他也应该求Raven，现在却只有Erik听到。他们是Charles仅剩的亲人，是他的 _全部_ 。“求你。”

世界慢慢停止脚步，然后重新开始旋转，转得越来越快。Erik看着Charles，露出毫无防备的表情，然后他点点头。“好。”

“你同意了？”Charles又问道。

Erik这次的回答更坚决，更确定。“是的，我答应你。”

Charles不知道先开始微笑的是自己还是Erik。不过，到了最后，这个问题并不重要。

\----

 _“我梦想有一天，这个国家会站立起来，真正实现其信条的真谛：‘我们认为这些真理是不言而喻的，人人生而平等。’_

 _“我梦想有一天，在佐治亚的红山上，从前奴隶的后嗣能够和奴隶主的后嗣坐在一起，共叙兄弟情谊。_

 _“我梦想有一天，甚至连密西西比州这个正义匿迹，压迫成风，如同沙漠般的地方，也将变成自由和正义的绿洲。_

 _“我梦想有一天，我的四个孩子将在一个不是以他们的肤色，而是以他们的品质优劣来评价他们的国度里生活。_

 _“我今天有一个梦想。”_

 _（Martin Luther King, Jr. 1963年8月28日，在林肯纪念堂前的演讲。）_

 **\- END -**

译注：

1 Cold Flame是一种温度低于400℃的火焰，多半由燃料气体的化学反应产生。这种火焰释放出的光热都远小于正常火焰。我想这里是个比喻。

2 Il-28是苏制中型战术轰炸机。在前华约国家和苏联友好国有大量使用。历史上，苏联曾向古巴提供Il-28配件并在计划在当地组装，但因为古巴导弹危机而由赫鲁晓夫下令取消。所以作者是真的做过功课的。BTW，这种冷战时期的功臣战斗机至今仍有改型在中国空军服役，中国称为轰-5战斗机。

3 这里的第一位非裔美国学生指的是Harvey Bernard Gantt，他就读的是南卡罗莱纳州的Clemson University，事实上，在1963年1月31日，纽约时报的确就这件事刊发了题为Bravo, Clemson的社论，赞扬了各方采取的和平非暴力的态度。美国历史上第一位进入大学接受教育的非洲裔学生是Gene Mitchell Gray，但他攻读的是硕士学位，并且时间早在五十年代。最有影响力的一位非裔美国大学生是James Meredith，1962年10月入读University of Mississippi，作者没有选取他，可能一是因为时间，二是James Meredith入读的时候是由护卫护送，并且后期引发了暴力事件。

4 按照英美等国的习惯，信封的书写格式是正面写收信人地址，反面写发信人地址。

5 1963年，作为Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi穆罕默德•礼萨•沙•巴勒维的 White Revolution白色革命的一部分，伊朗妇女赢得了自己的投票权。

6 Hugo Black，1937年至1971年担任美国最高法院法官。罗斯福总统任命他为美国最高法院法官，他帮助扭转了先前法院对新政立法的投票结果。20世纪60年代，在最高法院的自由派多数法官中占显要地位，他们坚决取消学校里强制性的祈祷，保证嫌疑犯能得到法律咨询。他以坚决主张《人权法案》确保人民自由而闻名。1963年Gideon诉Wainwright案，最高法院一致通过裁决，判定根据Amendment VI美国宪法第六修正案，州法院需向无力承担律师费用的被告人提供辩护律师。

7 Star of David大卫之星，希伯来语作Magen David，又译大卫之盾。犹太人标志，由两个等边三角形重迭为六角星形。见于犹太教会堂、犹太人墓碑和以色列国旗。在纳粹控制下的欧洲，犹太人被迫佩带黄色徽章，于是大卫之盾又象征殉教和英勇。

8 Birmingham campaign伯明翰运动是由Southern Christian Leadership Conference南方基督教领袖会议组织的，发生在阿拉巴马州伯明翰市的民权运动。著名的Martin Luther King, Jr.马丁·路德·金也是这场运动的领导人之一。这场运动采取非暴力的形式，但受到了极大的关注，是美国民权运动重要的组成部分。然而这场运动的最终结果并不尽如人意，也使得金等领袖人物饱受过于温和保守的批评。

9 作者的原话为“proteins initiate the copying of DNA”，以下感谢iamclx：说是蛋白质触发DNA的复制，因为双螺旋结构的DNA分子在自我复制前需要解旋酶解开其螺旋结构，才能进行下一步的复制，解旋酶即是一种蛋白质。而后面的“a protein to copy your DNA”也许指的是DNA聚合酶。

10 纽约中央公园的地标Bethesda Fountain毕士大喷泉，或称Angel of the Waters，建成于十九世纪六十年代。虽然这个喷泉的建造是为了纪念1842年Croton water system为纽约市引来了新鲜的水，但这个喷泉在历史上曾长期没有注水。虽然没有找到直接的资料证据，但据描述，二十世纪六七十年代中央公园虽进入活动繁盛的阶段，但管理经费削减、人为破坏等因素，使管理再次陷入混乱。期间将近二十年，喷泉都没有注水。直到二十世纪八十年代初，新的公园管理机构着手重整中央公园后，这一情况才逐渐改变。可参见http://goo.gl/XqlHA

11 (地名消歧义)Greenwich格林尼治，纽约市曼哈顿南部下西城的一个大型居住区，大部分居民为中产阶级家庭，在19世纪后期和20世纪上中叶以波希米亚主义首都和垮掉的一代诞生地著称。

12 提到的歌曲推测为Bob Dylan的Talkin' New York。1963年发布，收在Bob Dylan的第一张专辑Bob Dylan中，描述了歌手抵达纽约后的心情。原歌词为So long New York / Howdy, East Orange.

13 The Lion Sleeps Tonight是一首写于1939年的老歌，1961年The Tokens乐队翻唱了这首歌，重新引起关注。九十年代中期，这首歌又成为了著名迪士尼动画电影《狮子王》的插曲。

14 to keep you on your toes是个俗语，意思是to keep you alert and attentive，为了保持这种“取笑”的感觉，所以半直译。

15 尽管葡萄酒开瓶之后如果不能适当保存会因为氧化而丧失口感和香味，但好的葡萄酒开瓶之后需要一个“呼吸期”，经过适度氧化之后才达到最佳饮用状态。另外窖藏的葡萄酒也需要呼吸期挥发在地窖里吸收的味道。

16 To Kill a Mockingbird《杀死一只知更鸟》，或译《杀死一只反舌鸟》《梅岗城故事》，Harper Lee的著名小说。出版于1960年，1962年搬上大银幕。故事以一个孩子的视角，讲述了她的父亲Atticus Finch律师，为一名被诬告强奸白人女性的黑人Tom Robinson辩护的故事。故事探讨了各种不同形式的偏见，也探讨了关于童年和成熟的过程。我相信这个名字应该广为人知，至少略有耳闻，但译注于此以表达我的敬意。

17 What doesn't break us makes us stronger.这句话源自著名德国哲学家Friedrich Nietzsche尼采，更广为流传的版本是What doesn't kill us makes us stronger.

18 button-up，或称button-up shirt, dress shirt，男士系扣衬衫，通常来说老式衬衫是在比较正式的场合下穿，配西服或者礼服。

19 纽约州的Sodomy law鸡奸法直到1980年The People v. Ronald Onofre案由法院宣判无效，2000年废止。根据纽约州的鸡奸法，同性间的口交、肛交都视为非法。1965年之前，触犯鸡奸法可判处最高六个月的监禁。

20 Jackie Kenedy杰基·肯尼迪，是美国前第一夫人Jacqueline Kenedy的昵称。这位第一夫人是当时美国国内的时尚偶像，

21 George Wallace乔治·华莱士，全名George Corley Wallace, Jr.美国律师、政治家，美国民主党成员，曾三次担任亚拉巴马州州长，四次参选美国总统。1963年6月11日，他站在University of Alabama阿拉巴马大学礼堂门口，阻止两名非洲裔美国学生Vivian Malone Jones 和James Hood进入学校报道，这件事使他成为全国舆论的焦点，华莱士作为保守派的代表名声鹊起。这一历史事件被称为The Stand in the Schoolhouse Door挡校门事件。这一场景在电影Forrest Gump《阿甘正传》中也有表现。  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢iamclx和fffrances2001的慷慨帮忙。  
> Many more thank yous to iamclx and fffrances2001 for the betas.


End file.
